Love like blood
by Sairiko
Summary: Todo comenzo una noche, sola en una calle oscura...estaba a punto de ser atacada,llegaste tu y desde ese dia no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ..ACTUALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

_hola! pues aqui les traigo mi segundo fic...spero k les guste **Naruto no me pertenece **emm sin mas que decir ,los dejo _

_**P.o.v hinata**_

Hola mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 18 años y vivo en Konoha, una ciudad realmente grande, bueno, comenzare a contarles mi historia…

Todo comenzó un día – bueno para ser exacta eran como las 12 pm – me desperté a causa del hambre así que decidí ir a la tienda mas cercana – estaba como a tres cuadras de mi casa – a comprar algo – no se que estaba pensando, valla hora para comer! – así que Sali de la casa, entre a mi coche y conduje hasta la tienda.

Al llegar compre unas cuantas cosas, pague y me dispuse a regresar al auto pero dos tipos muy altos me tapaban el camino hacia el ; uno de ellos me sonrío, me entro temor en el momento en que los dos se me acercaron me puse cada vez mas nerviosa. Se acercaron hasta tal punto en el que me acorralaron , la calle se encontraba obscura solo alumbrada por la tenue luz de una lampara en la esquina, debido a la hora no habia ni un alma en la calle solo nosotros tres, estaba sola, el panico se apodero de mi.

- ¡¿Q-que-que quieren?!- pregunte aterrorizada.

Ambos esbozaron unas diabolicas sonrisas y soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas.

-¿Qué queremos?- pregunto uno en tono burlon – esa es una buena pregunta

No pude ver sus rostros, estaba demasiado obscuro, pero pude ver la manera en la que sus ojos brillaron al momento de terminar la frase; retrocedi un poco pero inmediatamente mi espalda toco contra la pared, no tenia escapatoria.

- y dime, ¿Qué hace una linda chica como tu a estas horas de la noche? –pregunto el otro,no respondi.-¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas a dar una vuelta?-

Mi miedo se hizo mas aparente cuando mi mandibula comenzo a temblar y no podia parpadear, ambos soltaron unas carcajadas de nuevo

-Valla es linda… y lo mejor es que tambien es callada- dijo el primero- pero…esa ropa que traes…no me gusta-

Aun traia mi pijama, una camisa de manga larga y el pantalón igual y holgado.

-Me pregunto…¿Cómo se vera sin ella?- dijo el segundo mientras levantaba sus manos y se acercaba

-N-no no te me acerques- fue lo único que logre articular ,trate de gritar pero la voz no me salia ,estaba perdida…

En eso una voz grave pero a la vez tan suave y tranquila se escucho por detrás de mis atacantes

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto el extraño con tono severo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres niño?-respondio uno,en tono amenazador

-Si largate idiota, ¿Qué no vez que estamos ocupados?- respondio el otro mientras se volteaba a ver al joven

Lucia mas o menos como de mi edad, pelo negro, ojos del mismo color, tez blanca, casi tan palido como la nieve y unas ojeras rojizas – no muy grandes pero estando cerca si se notaban-

-Dejenla en paz- dijo el , tranquilo e inmóvil como una piedra

-¿Quieres problemas chico?- pregunto uno de ellos

-Al parecer, hay que deshacernos de el primero y continuar con ella después- dijo el otro, en un tono mas amenazador.

Ambos se acercaron a el e intentaron golpearlo, pero el evadio los ataques

-No me podran hacer nada, ni ami …ni a ella- contesto tranquilamente pero en un tono igual de amenazador

-Ya veras- dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos hombres enfurecidos al mismo tiempo en el que volvian a atacar, pero de nuevo el los esquivo, noqueo a uno dejandolo en el piso y de una patada mando lejos al otro.

El hombre que aun estaba conciente,se levanto y lo miro furioso ;saco de su bolsillo una navaja. Emiti un grito,que extingui con mis manos al ver lo que el hombre sacaba, me hacerque un poco al joven pelinegro pero el me detuvo

-No te hacerques,quedate ahi porfavor- me pidio, su voz sonaba menos amenazante pero aun tensa

Le hice caso, aun tenia demasiado miedo como para que mis piernas obedecieran lo que mi cerebro ordenaba, pero sentia un gran temor de que el saliera herido. El hombre con la navaja se le avaalanzo al joven y le caiuso una pequeña herida en el brazo izquierdo, el lo golpeo y finalmente el hombre perdio el conocimiento ;tomo a los dos por el cuello de sus camisas, uno en cada mano,y los arrastro hasta un callejon- el era mas alto que yo ,pero no mas que los dos hombres asi que me sorprendi al ver que podia moverlos a los dos al mismo tiempo- El se hacerco a mi despues de dejarlos en el callejon y ambos nos miramos

-Gracias encerio, muchisimas gracias- le dije muy agradecida, me sentia muy tranquila y muy aliviada despues de lo que habia pasado

-No es nada-respondio el tranquilo- pero dime...que haces aqui a esta hora?

-emm...bueno..- me sonroje- realmente fue una razon muy estupida...-le dije

-Dime-insistio- prometo no burlarme...- me dijo mientras enarqueaba una sonrisa

-Deacuerdo- suspire derrotada- vine aqui..porque me dio hambre y pues no habia nada en mi casa - le dije mientras me encogia de hombros y me sonrojaba por la verguenza

-Valla coincidencia- solto una risa- ami igual me dio hambre..

-Pues me alegro..si no hubiera sido por ti quien sabe que me habria pasado

-Cualquier persona que te hubiera visto haria lo mismo que yo -respondio desinteresadamente mientras metia sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon

-Creeme, no todos son asi, los demas pasaria de largo- hize una pausa- Oh! disculpame nisiquiera me e presentado me llamo hinata hyuga- le dije mientras le extendia una mano

El miro mi mano con nerviosismo- este..soy sasuke uchiha- me dijo mas no correspondio mi saludo

Mire su brazo izquierdo -Estas herido!-exclame mientras trataba de revisar su herida pero el la tapo con su otra mano

-Estoy bien -respondio bruscamente y notablemente mas nervioso- N-no te preocupes- respondio con dificultad, su brazo temblo un poco

-Lamento que resultaras herido por mi culpa- le dijo con tristeza

-no fue tu culpa.. ellos taian la navaja- me respondio con una pequeña sonrisa pero su voz sonaba entrecortada

-Gracias de nuevo,no se como agradecerte- le dije

-Descuida...creo que ya es hora de que me valla

-Bueno, hasta luego - me voltee en direccion a mi carro- espera.. ¿te volvere a ver?- pregunte pero cuando volvi a voltear el ya se habia ido

Regrese a mi casa y me acoste,pero no pude dormir pensando en lo que habia pasado-¿Lo volvere a ver?- me pregunte a mi misma, pero de inmediato supe la respuesta- si claro... hinata despierta!, en esta ciudad tan grande es casi imposible encontrarse con la misma persona mas de una vez...esta claro k no lo volveras a ver- me respondi a mi misma desilucionada,no comprendia porque , apenas y lo conocia...bueno claro me habia salvado la vida,pero casi ni hable con el; y lo peor , despues de todo lo que me habia pasado hoy, se me habia quitado el hambre...

**Bueno este es el fin del primer capitulo hay espero que les haya gustado en mi opinion creo que este es uno de mis mejores fics ...espero poder actualizar pronto y muchas gracias por los que me escribieron reviews en mi otro fic y me alegra que les haya gustado pero no creo continuarlo ,de hecho estoy pensando en eliminarlo y talvez volverlo a hacer porque no me esta gustando como me esta quedando ... bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos (o mejor dicho nos leemos xD ) en mi prox cap.**

**Que esten bien , hasta luego...**

**P.D.- por cierto aclaro este capitulo esta relatado desde el punto de vista de hinata ...Sayo!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_hola!! bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi historia,ya la complete bueno spero k les guste ahora si ya esta completita..._**

Ya había amanecido, me desperté con pesadez –si no hubiera sido por e l ruidoso despertador, aun seguiría dormida- me di un baño y baje a desayunar, hoy era mi primer día como universitaria- si al fin independiente – aun no podía creer que mi padre accediera a dejarme vivir sola- aunque bueno aun vivíamos en la misma ciudad así que podía verme cuando quisiera – o mejor dicho, cuando tuviera tiempo- si, el normalmente estaba muy ocupado ,desde que éramos niños se la pasaba en el trabajo pero supo ser un buen padre aun si no contábamos con la ayuda de mama, siempre fue un gran ejemplo y aun lo sigue siendo. El vive con mi hermana y mi primo neji, que al igual que yo irá a la misma universidad pero un año mas adelantado.

OH! Ya se me hizo tarde, será mejor que me valla ya-

El día estaba nublado y hacia mucho frío. Conduje hasta la escuela y valla que fue difícil estacionarse, todos ya estaban ahí, toda la entrada estaba abarrotada de estudiantes que, ansiosos esperaban por sus antiguos compañeros, mientras que yo, bueno no esperaba encontrarme a alguien conocido realmente.

Caminé entre la multitud y llegue hasta mi salón, al entrar me sorprendí –y si que lo hice- ya que en el salón estaban todos mis antiguos compañeros, solo a unos pocos no los conocía pero me sentí muy feliz de ver a todos ahí. Los primeros en recibirme fueron mis mejores amigos, shino y Kiba, después salude a Sakura e ino que se encontraban discutiendo- bueno eso siempre- pero aun así son muy buenas amigas y por ultimo me saludo Naruto, al instante me sonroje, desde niños me gustaba- ¿Huh ridículo no?- pero bueno mas que nada lo del sonrojo era mas un reflejo que algo voluntario ya que, aunque ya no me gustaba tanto, no podía evitar sonrojarme.

Me senté hasta el fondo del salón y saque mis cosas de la mochila pero una voz me distrajo

-Hola hinata- dijo una voz grave al lado de mi

Yo voltee y me sorprendí, era sasuke, no pensé el volvérmelo a encontrar nunca más y ahí estaba, sentado junto ami, sonriéndome.

-H-hola sasuke- respondí algo nerviosa

-Me alegra que hayas sobrevivido el resto de la noche-bromeo

Solo le sonreí, me le quede viendo , ahora que había mas luz era mas fácil verlo con claridad, ayer con todo lo que había pasado no lo había observado detenidamente, realmente era guapo.

-"OH! Dios, que estoy pensando, demonioos! Se que me acabo de sonrojar…hay como odio sonrojarme!"- pensé

-Ey que te pasa?- me pregunto en tono burlón- estas roja…

-Este… bueno yo…-

-sabes, no pensé que te volvería a ver en esta ciudad tan grande…-

-Ey que coincidencia, yo pensaba lo mismo-

-si, lo se…- me contesto el

¿Qué, como lo sabia?.Su respuesta me extraño mucho, estuve a punto de preguntarle que como lo sabia, pero el maestro entro al salón y comenzó a dar la clase, en toda la hora no nos volvimos a hablar, aunque de vez en cuando yo lo miraba de reojo. Cuando la clase término me voltee para preguntarle el cómo sabia lo que yo pensaba pero me vi frustrada al encontrarme a pocos centímetros de mi rostro la cara de naruto, en ese momento quede en un estado de shock sin poder hacer nada; cuando me recupere aparte a naruto de mi vista para darme cuenta de que sasuke ya no estaba a mi lado , había salido del salón segundos atrás- de hecho no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo hizo, ni siquiera me di cuenta- pero bueno ya abra tiempo de preguntarle acerca de eso.

Me voltee hacia mi distractor- ósea naruto- lo mire con cierto disgusto, y le pregunte que ¿Qué era lo que se le ofrecía?.

-OH nada hinata-Chan, solo venia a platicar contigo – me respondió sonriente

-ah si?- pregunte con indiferencia- y de que querías hablar naruto?

-Mm solo quería saber como te había ido en tus vacaciones- hizo una pausa- sabes hace mucho que no nos veíamos , has cambiado mucho….-

¿tu crees?- me sonroje un poco- y eso es bueno o malo?-le dije, bueno no lo niego , con un tono algo coqueto, aun me seguía gustando .

Este… obviamente lo digo en el buen sentido – se sonrojo un poco- estas mas linda de lo que recordaba…

Cuando oí eso me quede en shock y obviamente me sonroje, el escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca era como un sueño que fue interrumpido ya que otro maestro entró al salón. Naruto regreso a su lugar y yo trate de no pensar en lo que me había dicho y concentrarme en la clase; el maestro anoto muchas cosas en el pizarrón, estábamos a mitad de la clase y mire de reojo al lugar de sasuke pero me sorprendí, el no estaba, con todo lo de naruto no había notado que el no había entrado. Las siguientes dos horas tampoco entro – valla, primer día y ya estaba faltando- me preocupe un poco, talvez se había sentido mal. El timbre del receso sonó, iba caminando por un pasillo cuando sentí que me sujetaban por los hombros.

-Hinata-Chan, ¿que tal si comemos juntos?-

-Ah Kiba eres tú, me habías espantado… si vamos a comer-

Kiba se encargo de dirigirme hasta la cafetería, shino nos siguió, los tres nos sentamos en una mesa y conversamos acerca de nuestras vacaciones. Después de 15 minutos de hablar de lo mismo, algo me distrajo- tuve un presentimiento- así que, decidí ignorar a mis amigos, voltee hacia todos lados , algo me inquietaba, y fue cuando lo vi., sentado en una esquina – la mas alejada- ahí estaba sasuke. Decidí ir a preguntarle el porqué se había ausentado en las clases, así que me levante de mi lugar sin prestar atención a los reclamos de Kiba y fui directo a donde estaba él. Antes de sentarme en su mesa, Sakura e ino se interpusieron en mi camino y comenzaron a hablar con el.

-hola sasuke-Kun – saludo Sakura alegremente- ¿me puedo sentar aquí?

-quítate frentona , yo llegue primero- le dijo ino a Sakura

Ambas comenzaron a discutir por sentarse con sasuke , el por su parte comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Esta silla esta ocupada- le dijo a las dos - asi que ya se pueden largar- dijo irritado

Las dos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso y luego se retiraron algo tristes y enojadas.Yo -quien obviamente había escuchado su pequeña conversacion- me puse frente a el pero no me sente en la silla

-Supongo que no me puedo sentar ya que esta sille esta ocupada no ?- le pregunte

-no, de hecho , te esperaba a ti - respondio sin darle mucha importancia

-Ah si ? y como sabias que iba a venir aqui?- pregunte

-No se, supongo que lo adivine...

-No debiste tratar a sakura e ino asi , solo querian darte la bienvenida-

-hmp... yo se lo que querian...- me respondio algo enfadado, yo lo note asi que cambie de tema rapidamente- y dime, porque faltaste a las ultimas dos clases?-

-Emm digamos que me senti un poco mal..-

-umm que mal- le conteste- pero por lo que veo ya te sientes mejor no ?... me alegro- le sonrei

Pasaron unos minutos en los que los dos permanecimos en silencio pero luego hable.

-Oye no has comido, no tienes hambre ? ¿aun te sientes mal?-

- tengo hambre, de hecho...mucha, pero no debo comer nada aqui-

-Y eso?- pregunte con interes- ¿te hace daño la comida de la cafeteria?-

- no...pero lo tengo prohibido- me contesto.

-mm ya veo, mi papa me prohibe comer comida de la calle, dice que es malo - comenté

-si, tiene razon , la comida de la calle no es muy buena, aunque- hizo una pausa , me miró a los ojos y me sonrió, poco despues un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo- de vez en cuando puedes encontrarte comida realmente deliciosa...

No se porque, pero despues de eso no pude hablar, por suerte la campana de entrada sonó , me hizo reaccionar y rápidamente me levanté del asiento

-¿Entrarás a las siguientes clases?- le pregunté antes de irme

- no... vendrán por mi e iré al médico- me contestó

-Bueno entonces te veré mañana...espero que te mejores-le dije y luego me fui corriendo al salón. Las siguientes clases pasaron muy lentamente, talvés demasiado para mi gusto y se me hiiceron largas ya que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Kiba estaba enojado por dejarlo con la palabra en la boca en la cafeteria,sólo para irme con "el rarito nuevo"-como él le decía a sasuke- cada vez que podía me lo reprochava, por otra parte shino...pues bueno el casi nunca habla- es un chico de pocas palabras- con la unica chica que podía hablar era con Tenten pero estaba lejos de mi asiento; y digo la única porque sakura e ino estaban molestas porque yo si me sente con sasuke y por la manera en que él las había tratado.

Las clases porfin habían teminado, llevé a Tenten a su casa y luego me fui a la mia, al llegar algo no andaba bien, la puerta estaba abierta, cuando en la mañana la cerré completamente; giré la perilla y entré lentamente, al entrar me sorprendí al ver a...

-Hola hija- me saludo mi padre- dime cómo te fue en tu primer dia?

-Papá!! no sabes que susto me diste! avísame la proxíma vez que vengas- grité- "ahh debo de cambiar esa cerradura cuanto antes"-pensé.

No solo vivíamos en la misma ciudad, mi papá tambien tenía una copia de la llave de mi nueva casa.

-hola hermana- me saludó hanabi, quien iba entrando.

Le devolví el saludo, mi papá volvió a preguntar hacerca de mi día pero en ese momento sonó el telefono y rapidamente lo fui a contestar, era Kiba... quien no paraba de reprocharme lo ocurrido horas atras.

-Es encerio hinata, no es justo, yo siempre eh sido tu mejor amigo y ahora me cambias por un tipo raro que acaba de entrar a la escuela; yo tenía cosas muy interesantes que contarte y tu me dejate con la palabra en la boca.-

-Lo siento Kiba-kun, pero yo no te e cambiado, solo trataba de ser amable con sasuke...-traté de dsiculparme

-si claro, ser amable, ahora hasta lo llamas por su nombre, ami se me hace que ya te gustó...justo como a todas las demás.-

-Kiba que dices! , claro que no me gusta , solo trate de ser amable si? mira, porfavor ya no quiero discutir,¿que tal si el viernes salimos y me cuentas todo de acuerdo?

-Está bien, pero no creas que esto se va a quedar asi eh?...nos vemos mañana-

Me despedí de Kiba y colgué, el resto del día pasó rápidamente hasta que la noche llegó, no podía dormir, por alguna razón estaba...inquieta. Conté ovejas hasta que caí dormida..ya veremos que pása mañana.

**_Hasta aqui lo dejo por ahora .Muchas gracias por los reviews spero k les guste este capitulo y que disfruten al leerlo ._**

**_Cuidense mucho !!_**

**_Sayo!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_hola!! pues bueno aqui otraves dejandoles un nuevo capi, me alegra que les guste mi fic realmente me inspira a seguir escribiendo bueno sin mas que decir...nos vemos_**

**_Naruto no me pertenece...(creo que todos sabemos eso xD)_**

El día había comenzado, me levanté con mucha flojera, me vestí y desayune, caminé hacia la escuela con muy, muy poco ánimo; cuando llegué me dirigí hacia el salón sin prestar atención a nada. Entré al salón y camine hasta mi lugar, noté que era temprano ya que no había casi nadie.

-"Que bien asi no tendré que soportar más reclamos"-pensé

Al poco tiempo comenzaron a llegar los demás, uno tras otro llegaban conforme pasaba el tiempo,todos excepto... sasuke.

Decidí ponerme a repasar el tema de la clase anterior, puesto que no me interesaba integrarme a las conversaciones de los demás- que porcierto eran muchas y el salón parecía un mar de voces- pero algo me sacó de mi lectura, la persona que había estado esperando.

Me levanté de mi asiento y le dirigí un saludo con la mano, el me miró por algún tiempo, pensé que me regresaría el saludo, pero se volteo e ignoró mi saludo. Me ofendí pero esperaba a que se sentará junto ami para reclamarle, sin embargo eso no ocurrió. Dirigió una rápida mirada a todos los presentes, frunció el ceño y caminó rápidamente a un asiento alejado de todos los demás.

Lo observé durante unos minutos y parecía muy inquieto, lo único que hacía era mover las manos u ocuparse en hacer algo. Me iba a parar para exigirle una explicación pero el profesor entró al salón y no tuve más opción que volver a sentarme. La clase comenzó y yo no despegaba mi vista de sasuke aunque eso implicará ignorar al profesor, quien me llamó la atención varias veces.

Cuando alfin dio por terminada la clase y el profesor salió del salón me levanté de mi asiento con toda la intención de ir a hablar con sasuke , pero el siguiente maestro entró- de nuevo no pude hablar con él-y así pasaron las siguientes clases hasta que la hora del receso llegó- ahora si iba a hablar con él- decidida fui hasta su lugar, pero el ya no estaba. Kiba y shino me esperaron en la puerta asi que los tres fuimos a la cafetería, esperé encontrarmelo ahi pero no estaba, me senté junto a mis compañeros y dejé que Kiba comenzara la platica. No prestaba mucha atencion a sus palabras ya que de vez en cuando miraba a la mesa del fondo pero nada.

faltaban menos de 10 minutos para entrar de nuevo a clases, así que me paré y les dije a mis aigos que iría al baño - no les iba a decir que iría a buscar a sasuke,shino se molestaría ya que a el tampoco le agradaba mucho y Kiba...bueno el se volvería totalmente loco- caminé por muchos pasillos buscándolo.

-"oh! no, creo que Kiba tiene razon, soy una más del montón de chicas a las que les gusta sasuke"-pensé.

Si, él, quien apenas llevaba escasos dos días de estudiar aquí ya tenía a la mitad de las chicas tras él. continué caminando, iba a doblar por una esquina pero escuche a alguien hablando,era él,sasuke y parecía que estaba hablando, bueno no, mas bien discutiendo con alguien por telefono.

-Será mejor que vengas por mi ya! no creo poder soportarlo por mucho- decía algo alterado.

Se hizo una pausa, supongo que la persona con la que hablaba le estaba contestando

-¿!Como de que ahora no podemos¡?- reclamaba a gritos- bueno almenos ven por mi ya...-

Se hizo otra pausa

-Ah! jodete!...si alguien muere será tu culpa!- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de azotar el telefono.

Caminó en circulos durante unos minutos con la mano en la cabeza como si estuviera pensando. Decidí hablar con él en ese momento, me acerque, al lparecer el no había notado que yo estaba ahí, lo toqué del hombro y el volteo bruscamente hacia mi, su cara mostraba sorpresa pero despues cambió a enojo. Mientras, me sorprendí mucho al verlo; sus ojos, estaban...diferentes; habían tomado un color rojo en lugar del negro que normalmente tenía.

-Sa-sasuke pero que...- intentaba preguntar

No terminé de hablar ya que se volvió a girar bruscamente y salió corriendo de ahi. Despues de eso no lo volví a ver en ninguna clase.

* * *

Al día siguiente tampoco asistió a clases, algo raro pasaba, pero...¿Que era? , no entendía nada y en todo el día solo pude pensar en eso. Varias veces los maestros me llamaban la atención por no atender la clase, incluso mis amigos notaron que yo estaba distraída, yo siempre les contestaba que no tenía nada. No les conte lo que me había pasado, o mas bien dicho , lo que le había pasado a sasuke, porque primero: no quería preocuparlos, segunda: me creerían loca!!... bueno talves lo esté o talves vi mal , pero entonces porque huyó?...

Las siguientes clases pasaron extrañamente rápido asi que alfin iba a poder pensar todo el día sin ser regañada. Llegué a mi casa y mi padre llamó por telefono, aun si no me tenía frente a el pudo notar que no estaba totalmente presente en nuestra platica. traté de concentrarme lo mas que para hacer mi tarea, una vez que la terminé me acosté en la cama y continué pensando en lo sucedido

-"¿ y que tal si no me lo imaginé?¿que tal si de verdad le cambió el color de los ojos?...oh no! creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una loca, obsesiva, compulsiva..."- pensé- Lo mejor será dormir, ya es de noche, mi cerebro necesita pensar mejor. Ya veremos que pasa mañana- me dije a mi misma .

**_bueno hasta aqui llega este capitulo, es algo corto pero espero que sea de su agrado... bueno no se si notaron que en este capítulo hinata y sasuke cambiaron .Le agradesco a mi prima rizetsunt por ayudarme a escribir la fase "antisocial" que presentó hinata al principio del capitulo .Gracias prima me ayudas mucho !! y porsupuesto gracias a todos ustedes que me dejan reviews._**

**_Bueno cuidense mucho , hasta la proxima!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola!!_**

**_Porque ustedes lo pidieron!! y pk me encantan los reviews!! aqui les traigo el capitulo 4, espero que les guste!! ya que este es un poco mas largo que el anterior, gracias por sus reviews y espero k los sigan dejando!!, bueno las dejo con mi capi!!.._**

**_Naruto no me pertenece todo se lo debemos al gran Masashi Kishimoto._**

_P.O.V Sasuke..._

Bien aquí estoy yo, dando vueltas como estúpido, esperando a mi estúpido hermano mayor. Esto es desesperante, odio su maldita manía de pasársela en el trabajo.

-"¿Por qué justo cuando necesito hablar con él no está?- me pregunté a mí mismo-"esto es una pérdida de tiempo, huh como si algún día se me fuera a terminar"- me contesté irónicamente.

"Tiempo" eso era algo que me sobraba…

-Sasuke cálmate por favor, ya no ha de tardar – me dijo Eryn, la novia de mi hermano

Si, Itachi tenía novia, era una chica agradable, muy linda, era alta, tez blanca , ojos azules tan claros como el azul del cielo, y cabello castaño entra lacio pero con ondas al terminar su cabello, normalmente lo usaba suelto y le llegaba a nivel un poco debajo de los hombros; también era muy amable e inteligente pero su mejor cualidad es que es callada o al menos lo es conmigo, lo cual me agrada pero cuando esta con Itachi…bueno eso es una cosa totalmente diferente, no se de que hablarán pero lo hacen durante horas. Aunque me cueste admitirlo Itachi tiene buenos gustos al escoger novia y ella había sido su mejor elección. Nunca antes lo había visto tan feliz hasta tal punto en el que me dijo que ella iba a ser la definitiva. Aún recuerdo cuando la trajo a casa y me susurró algo como "será mejor que te acostumbres a ella, se bueno y ve a saludar a tu nueva cuñada".Desde ese momento siempre los veo juntos.

Salí de mis recuerdos para mirar de nuevo a Eryn.

-¿Crees que tardará mucho?- traté de sonar paciente pero no funcionó

-No ha de tardar, aunque bueno tu eres el que llegó temprano- me contestó- sasuke te e visto muy inquieto… ¿algo te molesta?-

-Bueno si, estoy molesto- le contesté sarcásticamente.

-¿Y se puede saber porque?- me preguntó

-Pues porque no he comido e Itachi no me deja hacerlo y eso me está causando varios problemas…-le contesté molesto

-Ah ¿si? ¿Y que tipo de problemas?-

-Pues primero: me la pasó rodeada de gente que casualmente no me la puedo comer…-le contesté como si se tratará de lo más obvio

-mm si, es un problema, pero no me lo estas diciendo todo… ¿Qué más te molesta?-

-"Odio esa habilidad suya, siempre sabe cuando alguien le está mintiendo o no le dice todo"-pensé- no es nada – repuse cortantemente

-De acuerdo- me dijo con un tono de resentimiento- pero te recuerdo que tarde o temprano lo averiguaré- me dijo sonriendo

Estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando la puerta de enfrente se abrió. Me dirigí rápidamente a ella para hablar con Itachi.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunté muy enojado

-Donde más hermanito…trabajando- me contestó tranquilamente

-"Cómo odio esa actitud" ¡Quiero saber porque no me dejas ir a cazar!- le grité

-No nos podemos arriesgar, durante las vacaciones hubieron más de 10 asesinatos y no encuentro otra explicación que tu.

-¿¡Yo?! ¿Ahora me culparás por eso? Mira…-traté de tranquilizarme-yo no maté a esas personas…bueno, no a todas ellas ¿si?- le dijes más tranquilo- acepto que tal vez maté a 4 de ellos, pero los demás…-el me interrumpió

-Como quiera sasuke, con estos sucesos hay mucha gente investigando y no nos podemos arriesgar…aparte el hecho de que aumenten los decesos pone a pensar mucho a la gente, no puedes excederte en tus presas.-

-Itachi, miles de personas mueren al día, aparte las personas se matan entre ellos, no hay razón para que sospechen de nosotros.

-¿Hay algo más en esto no?, en otras ocasiones has aguantado meses sin comer y ahora por solo dos días sin hacerlo estas causando una guerra… ¿Qué sucede?, has estado muy inquieto-

-Si, lo mismo le dije yo pero no me quiso contar- dijo Eryn, quien iba saliendo de la habitación- Hola amor- saludó a mi hermano mientras le daba un beso

-¿Y bien sasuke, nos piensas contar o no?- me dijo Itachi con tono insistente

-De acuerdo- suspiré derrotado- pero no quiero nada de gritos ni teatritos Eryn, lo mismo para ti- miré a Itachi y a Eryn y los dos asintieron- Bueno es que, hace unos días salvé a una chica…- me detuve ya que Eryn profirió un gritillo de felicidad, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación-

-¡Sasuke se enamoró! ¡Kyaa! ¡Ya era hora! Me tienes que contar todo, ¿Cómo es ella?, ¿Dónde y cómo la conociste?, ¿Has hablado con ella?- preguntó emocionada

De acuerdo, dije que era callada pero era en estas ocasiones en las que le daban sus ataques

-Y buen, ya cuéntanos- intervino Itachi

-Bien, es que yo no intentaba salvarla, yo andaba cerca de ahí, cuando capté un maravilloso aroma que me llevó hasta ella, estaba a punto de ser atacada por dos hombres y fue cuando no pude evitar salvarla y más después de haberla visto. Después de salvarla hablé con ella y me pareció muy agradable, ella es diferente, entonces decidí no matarla. Al día siguiente me di cuenta que estaba en mi salón y ese día volvimos a hablar…-

-¡Ah que lindo!, Sasuke me alegro tanto por ti- decía Eryn mientras me abrazaba

-Bien, así que mi hermanito se ha enamorado… ¿pero entonces porque estas tan desesperado con eso de ir a cazar?- preguntó Itachi

-Porque hoy estuve a punto de hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría por siempre, no he comido y el tenerla cerca de mi… bueno es una locura, y para empeorarlo todo hoy notó que mis ojos eran rojos. No creo que me quiera volver a hablar… hay la traté muy mal.-

-Este bien, puedes ir – me dijo Itachi- pero no quiero que te excedas ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien…gracias- dije en susurro antes de salir corriendo de la casa .

Fin P.O.V

Sasuke salió de la casa rápidamente, mientras, Itachi y Eryn se quedarón conversando en la sala

-Me alegra que Sasuke se haya enamorado, ya era hora- dijo Eryn

-Si, solo espero que no pase como con las demás, tu sabes que Sasuke no es del tipo que le guste pasar el resto de su _vida_ con una sola persona- contestó Itachi

-jaja creo que esta vez será diferente-

-Espero que si, por el bien de la niña y por Sasuke, si de verdad esta enamorado y hace alguna estupidez sería un golpe muy duro para el-

Mientras tanto Sasuke iba brincando de árbol en árbol, ya era de noche, a lo lejos vio a una jóven caminar por una calle oscura.

-"Perfecto, una presa fácil"- pensó

Bajó del árbol y siguió a la jóven, justo antes de poder atacarla la jóven se volteo a verlo y Sasuke quedó atónito, la jóven era hinata, él se quedó sin habla por un instante, cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza

-Disculpa, ¿Sucede algo?- la voz de la jóven lo hizo reaccionar

La volvió a mirar, el rostro de Hinata había desaparecido, ahora sólo era el rostro de la jóven, de su presa. Intentó concentrarse y atacarla de nuevo, pero la jóven volvió a preguntar si sucedia algo sólo que ahora Sasuke escuchó la voz de Hinata

-N-no, no es nada- contestó alterado y rápidamente sue fue corriendo de ahí

Confundido y enojado, Sasuke se dirigió a su casa, habían pasado horas desde que se encontró con esa chica y no había encontrado a nadie más en la calle. Entró a la casa asotando la puerta, emitiendo unos gruñidos de enojo y aventando todo lo que le estorvaba mientras pasaba

-Sasuke que bueno que regresaste, ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Eryn

No recibío respuesta, sólo se escucho el sonido de más cosas rompiéndose

-Parece que no le fue muy bien - le dijo Itachi a Eryn.

Desde el segundo piso se escuchó un gruñido seguído por el sonido de una puerta asotándose

-Será mejor que valla a ver qué le pasó- dijo Eryn

Eryn subió al cuarto de Sasuke, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un total desastre, Sasuke había tirado, roto, destrozado,etc. todo lo que había en su cuarto

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿Porqué hiciste esto?!- preguntó enojada- Por si no lo sabías, yo soy la que limpia todo aquí- le reprochaba aún enojada

- Ya dejáme- le dijo bruscamente mientras le daba la espalda

Se produjo un silencio en la habitación, Sasuke se acercó a la ventana, tenía en el rostro una mirada de ira lo cual Eryn notó y se hacercó a él preocupada

-Sasuke ¿Que ocurre?- preguntó en tono maternal

-No pasa nada- contestó en tono cortante

-Claro que pasa algo, si no fue nada entonces ¿Porqué hiciste todo esto?-

De nuevo hubo un largo silencio, Eryn dio la media vuelta para irse pero Sasuke habló

-Cuando estaba cazando me encontré a una jóven que iba a entrar a un callejón- "una presa fácil- me dije amí mismo pero justo cuando la iba a atacar se volteo y vi en ella el rostro de Hinata.

-¿Hinata?, ah asi se llama tu novia ¿no?- preguntó Eryn

- no es mi novia, de hecho, ni siquiera le gusto, pero bueno...el problema fue que después de ver su rostro en esa jóven no la pude matar, por eso fue que no cazé nada-

-Hay Sasuke eso es normal... después de todo estás enamorado-

-No lo estoy...simplemente es una obseción pasajera, tal vez si pruebo su sangre...- lo último lo dijo más para sí mismo que para Eryn

-Sasuke tu sabes que eso no es verdad, no vayas a hacer una estupides- le regañó Eryn

-...-Sasuke se quedó en silencio

-Bueno me voy, piensa bien las cosas...-

Eryn salió de la habitación, Sasuke se sentó en el marca de su ventana a observar el cielo lleno de estrellas y la luna que estaba en cuarto creciente, la cual iluminaba muy bien en la negrura del cielo.

**_Uff bueno alfin pude terminar este capitulo, tengo que admitirlo este me dio un poco de problemas ya que todo es relatado desde el punto de vista de sasuke y bueno no tenia idea de como relatarlo por parte de el . Espero que les haya gustado y bueno por si aun tienen dudas sasuke es un vampiro y si tiene algunas habilidades especiales, pero se revelaran conforme pase la historia. Agradesco a todas las personas que dejan reviews son inspiradores. Y lamento las posibles faltas ortográficas pero no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir bien._**

**_que esten bien, cuidense!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola!! bueno aki les traigo el capitulo 5, mm bueno este es mas largo de lo normal ya k es un tanto "especial".Aviso importante: si no les gusta para nada el Kibahina pues lo lamento ya k en este capi hay como k hay "algo" entre ellos... ups creo k hable de mas xD. Bueno espero k aunk no les guste lo lean pk es parte importante del trama de la historia y pues realmente creo k si se brincan este capi pues la historia ya no va a concordar muy bien k digamos.Agradesco mucho sus reviews y espero k los sigan dejando, y disculpen la tardanza esk pues ya saben la escuela y pues encargan un monton de tarea asi que ya casi no tengo mucho tiempo.Esperare actualizar pronto y de contestar sus reviews.Bueno ya fue mucho xD ya no ls entretengo mas y pues... disfruten el capitulo D!_**

**_Naruto no es mio!!_**

Me desperté sin ganas-"otro día más"-pense-"otro día sin Sasuke"- ¿¡Que, que es lo que acabo de pensar!? ¡Mi vida no depende de el!, OH creo que ya estoy desvariando será mejor irme ya.

Salí con prisa de la casa, ni siquiera me detuve a desayunar, llegue a la escuela y me apresuré a entrar al salón; vi que todos ya estaban ahí así que me dirigí a mi lugar para esperar la llegada del profesor.

Voltee a ver si de casualidad hoy se había presentado Sasuke, pero no fue así, el había faltado, otra vez.

El profesor entró y comenzó con su clase, trate de poner toda la atención posible a lo que el maestro decía, pero una bola de papel golpeo mi cabeza, la abrí y había una nota:

"¿Hoy nos podemos sentar a almorzar juntos?"

Miré a mi alrededor para ver quien me había lanzado la bola de papel, se trataba de Kiba quien me sonreía nerviosamente, sólo me limite a asentir con la cabeza y note que en su rostro se esfumaba todo rastro e nerviosismo para cubrir su cara con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, le devolví la sonrisa, pero debo decir que la mía fue un tanto falsa pero aun así pude notar que el se sintió satisfecho, voltee de nuevo al frente para mirar al profesor quien terminaba de explicar su clase

Y así siguieron las demás clases hasta la hora del receso, sonó el timbre de salida, me tarde un poco en recoger mis libros y para cuando me dirigía a la salida Kiba ya me estaba esperando en la puerta del salón. Tomó mis libros y me acompaño a guardarlos, después nos dirigimos a la cafetería, compramos nuestra comida, buscamos una mesa vacía y nos sentamos a comer. En varias ocasiones. Kiba me hizo reír unas veces por algún chiste que contaba o algún comentario gracioso que hacia; el pasar tiempo con él me distrajo y eso me agrado, me hace olvidar mi preocupación obsesiva por Sasuke, pero bueno no creo que este sea el momento, ni que yo tenga ganas de recordarlo.

Termino el receso y Kiba se ofreció a cargar mis libros nuevamente, al llegar al salón ¡todo era un caos! : Todo el mundo hablaba y se hacia muy obvio la ausencia del profesor.

Kiba se sentó al lado de mi, en el lugar donde se supone iba sasuke, y continuo con su platica de la cafetería, me alegre de que el fuera quien mantenía la conversación activa puesto que yo no tenia mucho que comentar – si, ¿Qué tanto puedo comentar si lo único que hago es pensar en cierta persona…?-

De pronto algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, era Kiba quien intentaba llamar mi atención

-he… hinata ¿Hinata?, hinata ¿estas bien?-

-¿Ah? Si, perdón ando un poco distraída- le dije apenada

-si ya lo note- me dijo sonriendo, se hizo un silencio algo incomodo hasta que volvió a hablar-etto…y ¿En que pensabas? Eh hinata-

-n-no en nada, n-no importa- respondí nerviosa

-¡OH! Vamos hinata, dímelo- insistió

-etto…- no sabia que responderle, por suerte el timbre sonó y el siguiente maestro entró, fue un alivio no sabia que era lo que tenia que decirle. ¿Le mentiría? o ¿Le diría la verdad?, como sea, ninguna de las dos opciones era buena.

La clase comenzó, procure no voltear a verlo, no quería otra conversación así. La clase termino y durante las siguientes Kiba y yo no hablamos; cuando toco el timbre para terminar la ultima clase Kiba me volteo a ver un tanto nervioso, me recordó el momento en el que me lanzo el papel, volvió a sonreírme y yo hice lo mismo.

-Kiba ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte

-Me preguntaba si tenías planes para esta tarde-

-La verdad no ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno…- dudo un poco- podríamos pasar la tarde juntos, hoy no hay tarea y pues quisiera hacer algo hoy, ya sabes, bueno si quieres- me dijo algo apenado.

-Claro- le conteste feliz, realmente estaba actuando raro, era normal eso de salir con el, no se porque lo sentí distinto-¿Por qué no, a donde quieres ir?-

-pensaba ir al parque, ¿tu que dices?

- es una gran idea- le dije animada, realmente quería hacer algo fuera de la rutina- ¿iremos ahora o mas tarde?-

-mm… ahora- me contesto feliz mientras se paraba de golpe

- OK ok pero espera…-trate de tranquilizarlo- voy a guardar mis libros-

-Te ayudo- me dijo mientras me "arrebataba" mis libros

-Gracias- le conteste feliz

Salimos del salón y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, Kiba no traía su auto así que usamos el mío- creo que ya lo había planeado- condujo el ya que siempre se quejaba de lo lento que yo lo hacia.

Al llegar al parque compramos unas nieves y nos pusimos a caminar alrededor de los jardines del parque

-Hace mucho que no salíamos- me dijo el

-Kiba, salimos casi siempre, desde niños has sido mi mejor amigo y nos la pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos en compañía de Shino y hasta ahora eso no ha cambiado, seguimos saliendo los tres.- le dije

-si pero me refiero a solo nosotros dos, hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos –

-Bueno en eso tienes razón- le dirigí una sonrisa y continuamos caminando, llegamos a la entrada de un auto-cine que estaba totalmente vació, era lógico ya que aun era de día, aunque cuanto me hubiera gustado que fuera de noche, tenia muchas ganas de ver una película.

-Kiba… quiero ver una película- le solté de repente

-¿Ehh?... pues el auto-cine aun no abre y el cine esta al otro lado de la ciudad creo que ahorita no es momento.

-mmm- era cierto el cine quedaba muy lejos- ¡ya se! Vamos a mi casa, no esta tan lejos de aquí y ahí podremos ver unas películas ¿Qué dices?- le pregunte

-Me parece bien ¡vamos!-

Regresamos al auto, Kiba volvió a tomar el volante, hicimos una pequeña parada para rentar películas y comprar palomitas. Al llegar nos volvimos a bajar, Kiba corriendo y yo lo seguí caminando, corrió a la sección de terror- cuando no, a el siempre le han gustado ese tipo de películas- mientras que yo fui a la sección de drama.

Kiba escogió…mm no recuerdo el nombre, pero sin duda era una de masacre total, bueno no importa era una con mucha sangre; mientras que yo… bueno me encanta el drama y romance con un toque musical así que escogí "_El fantasma de la opera_".

Una vez que pagamos regresamos al coche, llegamos a mi casa y fuimos a la sala. Yo fui a la cocina a preparar palomitas, las puse en un traste y regrese a la sala, pero a mitad del camino alguien dijo mi nombre e hizo que tirara las palomitas.

-Hola hinata-

-¡Hanabi! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?- le pregunte enojada

-Oh nada solo quería pasar a saludar- me dijo como sin nada

-Ajá- repuse con incredulidad-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ah solo queria alejarme un poco de papá, ha estado muy sobre protector últimamente… umm y ¿Qué haces?-

-Iba a ver unas películas con Kiba- le conteste

-¿K-kiba?- pregunto nerviosa

Hanabi comenzó a actuar raro ya que se puso muy nerviosa y se sonrojo

-Si…-conteste extrañada – ¿quieres acompañarnos?-

-C-claro, porque no-

Ambas fuimos a la sala, Kiba nos miro y se sorprendió al ver a Hanabi

-Hola Hanabi- saludo sorprendido- no sabia que estarías aquí

-Este… si- rió nerviosamente- solo pase a saludar a Hinata –

-¿No te quedaras a ver películas?- le pregunto

-Claro- respondió feliz- ¿Cuáles rentaron?-

-Ah... Hinata una de un fantasma, ya sabes una de esas de amor-le dijo con cara de aburrido que a los pocos segundos se convirtió en expresión emocionada-y yo rente una de miedo, ya sabes una de mucha matazon, no creo que quieras verla, no es para niñas- le dijo con un aire de superioridad

-jajaja, para recordártelo, solo soy un año menor que ustedes, y debes de estar bromeando… – le quito la película de las manos en un rápido movimiento- me encantan este tipo de películas- le contesto sonriente.

-Valla, has visto la de…-

Interrumpí a Kiba ya que sabía que se iba a poner a hablar de otras películas de matanza con mi hermana.

-¿Hey van a venir o no?-grite- porque si no, pondré mi película primero-

-¡Ya vamos!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Llegaron corriendo a la sala, pusieron la película y Kiba se sentó en el sillón frente al televisor al lado derecho de mi y Hanabi del lado izquierdo. Toda la película trato de un lunático que mataba a las personas, pura sangre, brazos volando, y más sangre. Hanabi y Kiba se mantuvieron al filo del sillón muy pendientes de la película; en ocasiones decían cosas como-¡_Oh! Eso debió doler_- o –_ jaja se lo merecía-._

Mientras que yo, subí las piernas al sillón y me tape la cara con una almohada. Después de dos horas y media de sufrimiento, gritos y sangre la película por fin había acabado.

-Valla esta es una de las mejores películas que e visto- decía Hanabi entusiasmada.

-Si, estuvo muy buena… ¿Tu que dices Hinata?- me pregunto Kiba

- ¿Eh?- lentamente fui quitando la almohada de mi cara-¿y-ya se acabo?- pregunte temerosa. Ambos soltaron unas carcajadas

-Hay Hinata, no me digas que te dio miedo – me dijo Kiba en tono burlón

-N-no, no, claro que no-dije nerviosa, _claro que me había dado miedo, casi me muero del susto;_ rápidamente cambie de tema- ¡OH! Mira ya no hay palomitas…será mejor que valla por mas.-

Fui a la cocina, prepare las palomitas y regrese a la sala; pero antes de salir de la cocina…

-¡Wahhhhhh!- Kiba salio de la nada gritando.

-¡Ahhhh!- grite aun más fuerte. El susto había hecho que yo tirara el tazón de palomitas y me caí para atrás. Antes de caer al piso Kiba me sostuvo d la cintura y me jalo hacia el para no caerme, mientras, el se seguía riendo.

-¿Hinata esta bien?- me preguntaba entre risas

-¡Idiota!- grite enfadada, mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho, el cual estaba segura que me dolió mas a mí que a el. -¡Quitate!- le dije mientras intentaba safarme de su abrazo, pero solo logre que me abrazara con más fuerza.

-Perdóname Hinata- se disculpó, aunque con sus risas no sonaba creíble.- pero es que no pude evitarlo- me dijo en tono divertido

-¡Sabes el susto que me diste!, ¡Casi me matas!- grite

-Lo siento Hinata- me soltó de su abrazo aun riendo

-Mira que desastre- mire el piso lleno de palomitas- para que se te quite ahora tu recoges todo-

-Esta bien- me contesto muy alegre, como si se hubiera salido con la suya después de hacer una travesura

Fui a la sala y me senté en el sillón

-¿Y las palomitas?- me pregunto hanabi

-Aqui están- dijo Kiba quien iba entrando a la sala- hice mas porque Hinata las tiro –

-Ah así que si se espanto- dijo hanabi

- jaja si debiste haber visto su cara- contesto Kiba

A cada burla que hacia Kiba, sentía mi sangre hervir y como a cada momento me iba poniendo más roja. El paso delante de mi y agarre algunas palomitas, se las avente, pero el muy hábilmente las atrapo con la boca._ Valla de nuevo había fallado en mi intento de venganza, claro si a eso se le podía llamar venganza_. Se sentó al lado de mí y puse play a la película. Luego de dos horas, ya iba por el final, estaba al borde de las lágrimas… cuando se escucha un ronquido al lado de mí.

Kiba se había quedado dormido, voltee hacia el otro lado pero Hanabi igual se había dormida, hasta estaba tirada en el piso. Moví a Kiba para despertarlo pero solo hice que se volteara hacia mí y me abrazara y se apoyara en mi hombro.

-"Perfecto ahora soy la almohada de Kiba"- pensé

Lo moví otra vez pero solo conseguí que se aferrara más a mí, por suerte su celular sonó y se despertó de golpe. Después de buscarlo en su pantalón, lo saco y contesto.

-¿Bueno? ¿Quien habla?...ah hola hermana, ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? si ahora voy- colgó

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte

-Me tengo que ir, los cachorros de Akamaru ya van a nacer- me dijo emocionado

- Ah que bien- le conteste- ¿tienes quien te lleve?

- No, la casa de mi hermana queda cerca de aquí, hasta mañana-

Lo acompañe a la puerta y me despedí de el. Una vez que se fue, llame a mi papa y le dije que Hanabi dormiría en mi casa ya que era tarde. La desperté y la ayude a caminar hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, ahí se acostó y se durmió.

Fui a mi cuarto y de igual manera me acosté y al poco tiempo caí dormida.

**_Agradesco a mi prima k me ayudo con este capitulo y por supuesto a tods ustedes que dejan reviews me agradan mucho y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Que esten bien y ahi nos leemos xD en el prox capitulo._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola a todos!! no pues aqui actualizando este fic lamento mucho la tardanza!! pero la escuela tiene la culpa xD bueno espero que este episodio sea de su agrado aunque aqui solo se ve lo que sasuke hizo cuando hinata se encontraba con kiba (capitulo anterior) espero que les guste!! _**

**_Naruto no me pertenece!!_**

-Sasuke ya esta anocheciendo- me anuncio Eryn

-Lo se ya voy…- respondí algo enojado. _No me gusta que me apuren_

Eryn se había ofrecido a acompañarme en mi caza para asegurase que esta vez no se me escapara la presa. Yo le había dicho que no era necesario pero cuando una mujer esta decidida –_más bien yo le llamaría terquedad-_ nadie la puede parar.

_Ya saben, momentos desesperados, acciones desesperadas…_

Salimos a la calle, íbamos de árbol en árbol, buscando una presa.

-Será mejor que evites a las mujeres, ya sabes para que no te imagines a tu novia- me decía.

-Estoy de acuerdo- _Nunca lo había pensado pero la palabra "novia" sonaba muy bien y mas si se refería a Hinata como la mía._

Venia pensando-_ bueno mas bien divagando-_ en mis cosas cuando Eryn se encargo de regresarme a la realidad.

-¿Sasuke me estas escuchando?- me pregunto enojada y con mirada asesina

-¿Qué dices?, por supuesto que si…ahora en ¿que íbamos?-

Ella suspiro – Te estaba diciendo que te decidieras por presas más fáciles, como por ejemplo un anciano o algún vagabundo por ahí-

-Ofendes mis gustos y mi paladar Eryn- le dije con recelo- yo no como las sobras- le conteste con arrogancia terminando con una de mis sonrisas "matadoras".

-Bueno yo que se, hace mucho que no hago esto… de todos modos te estoy dando a escoger las opciones mas fáciles, si tanto te urge no es el momento de ponerte caprichoso- terminando de decir esto cruzo los brazos y volteo a ver hacia otro lado mientras hacia un puchero.

-Si claro, desde que Itachi y tú se volvieron pacifistas y fundaron la "organización protectora de animales"-

-Te recuerdo que tu "novia" es uno de esos animales- me respondió irritada ante el comentario que había hecho.

-No por mucho tiempo- advertí

-¿¡Que!? ¿La vas a convertir, ya se lo preguntaste?... no mejor dicho, ¿si quiera esta interesada en ti?-me pregunto

No le respondí, demonios me había ganado, todas las respuestas a sus preguntas eran "no".Bueno a excepción de la primera, yo ya lo había decidido pero… ¿Ella querrá?, bueno almenas era mejor opción que matarla.

Eryn siguió hablando, no se de que, ya que me había perdido en mis pensamientos…de nuevo. De repente, sentí un olor muy familiar, y la callé.

-shh, silencio Eryn- olfatee de donde provenía el olor y una vez que lo encontré sonreí.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke, que oliste…y porque esa sonrisa?, sabes que da miedo-

-¿Recuerdas que te conté que salve a Hinata de unos hombres?- le pregunté

-si pero…realmente no se que tiene que ver ahora-

-Pues adivina quienes se han convertido en las victimas ahora-

-Sasuke, no vas a…-

-Claro que si, pero necesito tu ayuda-_Le dije a Eryn que caminara rumbo al callejo frente a nosotros, ahí dentro estarían esperando los dos hombres.-_ metete al callejón con ellos y yo haré el resto…-

-Muy bien- acepto ella

Y así lo hizo, bajo del árbol y camino frente al callejón, muy pronto salieron los dos hombres.

-Hola hermosa- le dijeron a Eryn, ella se limito a sonreírles.

-¿Y que haces por aquí a estas horas?- pregunto uno de los dos-_ valla ya pareciera rutina._

-OH nada, solo caminaba- les respondió despreocupadamente

-¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas?-

-¿Ahí adentro?- pregunto mientras señalaba el callejón

-Si- respondieron los dos

-Esta bien- contesto Eryn sonriendo

Los tres entraron al callejón-_Había llegado mi turno-_ agarraron a Eryn del cuello e intentaron quitarle la ropa.

-Yo que ustedes no haría eso- les dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

Tosí un poco para llamar su atención, ellos voltearon y me vieron, avance hacia ellos, no tardaron en reconocerme ya que enseguida se pusieron furiosos.

-¡Otra vez tu!- grito uno de ellos- ¿Qué te crees niño, un superhéroe?-

-Déjenla – respondí

-Esta vez no- respondió el otro

Uno de ellos, el más grande, saco una pistola, me apunto y disparo. La bala dio directo donde se encontraba el corazón, caí al suelo, se escuchaban unas risas que se acercaban cada vez mas, eran los dos hombres quienes estaban parados una a cada lado mío.

-Te lo advertimos niño- dijo uno de ellos

-Yo mejor me voy de aquí, no quiero ver la matanza- dijo Eryn mientras salía del callejón

Los dos hombres estaban confundidos por lo que había dicho Eryn. Uno de ellos la iba a seguir pero lo tome del brazo. Los dos me miraban perplejos ya que me había parado.

-Pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto uno asustado

-¿Qué, pensaban que algo como esto me iba a matar?- les pregunte mientras me sacaba la bala y la hacia polvo- bueno ahora es mi turno- me acerque a ellos, quienes me miraban aterrorizados, mostré mis colmillos y los siguiente que sucedió fue que se escucharon unos gritos desgarradores por todo el vecindario, Salí del callejón poco después limpiándome las manchas de sangre.

-¿Y como te fue?- me pregunto Eryn

-No querrás saber los detalles pero…ah me siento como si estuviera vivo- le dije sonriendo mientras me estiraba un poco

Eryn se rió por mi comentario- Bueno almenos ya podrás ir a la escuela-

-Si…- le respondí

-¿Y bien, le vas a decir o no?- me pregunto

-Solo si es necesario, no se como se lo valla a tomar, y tampoco quiero que arme todo un problema en la escuela si le digo que soy vampiro-

-Entonces… ¿Le vas a decir si o no?-

-¡Que no!, se lo diré cuando sea el momento y cuando no haya mucha gente cerca de nosotros-

-Bueno será mejor regresar ya, después de todo, mañana tienes escuela- me dijo sonriéndome

Los dos regresamos a la casa, ahí nos esperaba Itachi

-Y ¿Como les fue?- nos pregunto

¡Perfecto! Mañana iré a la escuela- le dije notoriamente feliz –_Aceptémoslo, ¿De que servia fingir que no me encontraba…"feliz" por aquello._- Subí las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto. Entre, cerré la puerta y me acosté en la cama mientras pensaba en lo que le iba a decir al Hinata al día siguiente.

* * *

**_Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo espero que haya sido de su agrado y onegai reviews!! siempre es bueno saber que mucha gente lee tus fics_**

**_bueno que esten bien prox capi contesto reviews Actualizacion: prox semana!!_**

**_cuidense!! bye!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!! aqui de nuevo actualizando, disculpen el retraso esque ya casi acabo el semestre y pues hay muchos examenes -_-...Espero y disfruten este capitulo!!**

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi K.**

**

* * *

**

POV Sasuke:

La hora del receso por fin había llegado, al parecer Hinata estaba verdaderamente enojada, y bueno no la culpo pero… ¿No estaba exagerando?

Si me diera la oportunidad de disculparme, solo eso necesito, una oportunidad. Con eso podría explicarle todo y talvez… ¿Ser amigos?

Bueno eso no es exactamente lo que quiero, pero seria bueno empezar desde abajo, ser amigos y conocernos mejor, aunque lo mejor será que no me conozca totalmente…

De acuerdo comenzaremos siendo amigos, luego me encargare de los detalles. Me pare al lado de la puerta del salón para poder interceptar a Hinata y así hablar con ella.

Caminó hacia la salida, dudó un poco ya que me vio parado al lado de la puerta pero al final siguió caminando, pensaba en lo que le iba a decir, estaba a pocos segundos de lograr mi cometido cuando…Kiba apareció.

* * *

POV Hinata

Me dirigí a la puerta y lo vi a él, dudé en seguir, toda la mañana trató de hablar conmigo, pero estoy demasiado molesta con el, se que es tonto y que estoy exagerando pero no se porque me importa tanto, si apenas y lo conozco. Creo que mejor hablo con el, talvez hubo una razón para su comportamiento.

Seguí avanzando, me encontraba a pocos pasos de él cuando alguien me tomó de la mano.

-Hina-chan hay que comer juntos- me dijo Kiba mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

Me sonroje al contacto pero no pude alegar nada ya que el me jaló y comenzó a correr hacia la cafetería. Pasamos corriendo frente a Sasuke, el hizo el ademán de querer hablarme, pero yo baje la mirada, no quería encontrarme con aquellos ojos, que, aunque odiaba admitirlo, me encantaban.

Una vez lejos del salón Kiba desacelero el paso, hasta que caminamos a velocidad normal, aun seguíamos tomados de la mano.

-Kiba…-comencé a hablar, no sabia que decir exactamente, bueno si sabia, pero no quería que se escuchara tan descortés.

-Si ¿Qué pasa Hinata?- me pregunto el

-Em… bueno, ¿Por qué me tomas de la mano?- pregunte tratando de sonar lo menos grosera posible.

Su cara reflejo sorpresa por mi pregunta, pero no hubo ningún indicio de que el se sintiera ofendido.

-Ah si, ¿Te molesta?-

-No, no, no- me apresure a decir- es solo que, bueno…- Intente decirle que si los demás nos veían podrían malinterpretar las cosas, pero no me dejo continuar

-Muy bien, entonces sigamos, espero que no hallan agarrado la mesa aun- dijo con entusiasmo y jalo de mi mano de nuevo para que yo avanzara.

La gente se nos quedaba viendo al pasar, caminamos frente a Sakura e Ino quienes las dos sorprendidas y a la vez felices, se decían cosas en secreto – ¡Genial, justo lo que me faltaba!- Llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa que se encontraba frente a una gran ventana, toda de cristal – ahora entiendo porque Kiba quería esta mesa, ¡La vista es preciosa!- la ventana daba hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, la cual estaba deshabitada, eran un campo, con algunas colinas, las cuales estaban llenas de flores de varios colores junto con un pequeño lago.

-Y, ¿Qué te parece?- me pregunto el, regresándome a la realidad, me había quedado embelesada observando aquel hermoso paisaje.

-Es hermoso Kiba… ¿Por qué nunca nos habíamos sentado aquí?-

-¡Pues porque siempre esta ocupado!- se rió entre dientes-…me alegra que te haya gustado- su tono de voz cambio a uno que nunca le había escuchado, parecía muy tranquilo, bueno demasiado como para que se tratase de Kiba.

Escuche que se levanto de la silla.

-¿A dónde vas Kiba?- le pregunte mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia el.

-Voy por algo de comer ¿Quieres algo?- me pregunto mas yo negué con la cabeza- Bien ahora vuelvo- camino hacia la caja, yo me voltee a ver el paisaje, cuando en menos de 5 minutos escuche el golpe de la charola contra la mesa.

-Llegaste rápido- le dije mientras el se sentaba frente a mi.

-Si, no había mucha fila por suerte- comenzó a comer su arroz- ten, te traje algo- me lanzo un jugo y una manzana- no quiero que después te enfermes-

-Gracias Kiba- le di un mordisco a mi manzana

-Es cierto ¿Por qué nunca comes aquí Hinata?- me pregunto

A pues, es que la comida de la cafetería no me agrada-

Vaya, remilgosa se ha vuelto la señorita- me dijo en tono de burla

Bueno, al menos yo no me como todo lo que se me pasa por enfrente- le respondí con el mismo tono, pasaron unos segundos en silencio y ambos nos echamos a reír, pero pronto nuestras risas fueron interrumpidas.

Hinata ¿Puedo hablar contigo?....-

* * *

POV Sasuke

¡Rayos!, justo cuando iba a hablar con Hinata tiene que aparecer él. Como se atreve a tomarla de la mano y lo peor de todo fue que ella se sonrojo, ¡Se sonrojo!, bajo su mirada al pasar frente a mi y comenzaron a correr. -¿¡Como paso esto!?-

Camine rumbo a la cafetería, en el camino me encontré a Sakura e Ino quienes me miraron y comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Ya escuchaste los rumores Ino?- pregunto Sakura, haciendo un esforzó sobrehumano para contener la risa.

-¿Cuáles Sakura?- pregunto con burla

-Pues que Hinata es novia de Kiba- le respondió en el mismo tono de burla

-¿Enserio?- pregunto en un tono de sorpresa mal fingido

-Si, bueno yo sabía que los dos estaban enamorados desde hace tiempo-

-Pues son el uno para el otro- contesto Ino y finalmente las dos comenzaron a reírse.

Pase lo mas rápido que pude, pero no logre evitar escuchar, algún día esas dos locas me las pagaran, pero por ahora tengo algo mejor que hacer. Llegue a la cafetería y los vi sentados en la mesa frente la ventana, ambos estaban riendo. No lo dude ningún segundo y camine hacia ellos.

-Hinata ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunte, ella dirigió su mirada hacia mi.

Estaba a punto de contestarme, pero fue interrumpida.- Ahora esta ocupada, ven después- me contestó Kiba en un tono notablemente hostil.

Estaba a punto de responderle a Kiba de mala manera cuando la dulce voz de Hinata se escucho.

-¿N-no te gustaría a-acompañarnos a comer?-

-De acuerdo- respondí

Me senté entre Kiba y ella, se produjo un largo rato de incomodo silencio, hasta que Hinata hablo.

-Y, ¿De que quieres hablar Sasuke-san?- me pregunto ella

Me dolió su formalidad pero al menos ya me hablaba.

-Si no te molesta Hinata, me gustaría hablarlo en privado- le conteste

-Oh, claro- ella dirigió su vista hacia Kiba- enseguida regreso Kiba- le dijo

Hinata avanzo y yo la seguí, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a Kiba, me alegraba el poder hacerle saber que Hinata solo iba a ser mía y de nadie mas…, el me la devolvió el gesto con una mirada asesina.

Llegamos a un pasillo alejado de la cafetería y completamente solo.

-¿Y de que querías hablar Sasuke-san?- me pregunto ella, como si no supiera de que quiero hablar…

-Hinata, yo…- comencé a hablar, no tenia la menor idea de que decirle, todo esto era tan difícil pero ¿Uno debe hacer sacrificios no?- lo siento mucho- dije finalmente, realmente esperaba que lo hubiera escuchado ya que no quisiera tener que pasar por eso otra vez, eso de pedir disculpas era algo nuevo para mi.

-¿Por qué te disculpas Sasuke-sa…?-

-Por favor Hinata- la interrumpí- tu sabes de que estoy hablando, y realmente lamento haberte tratado así, no debí hacerlo- le respondí, se quedo unos segundos en silencio parecía estarlo pensando muy bien.

-¿Y entonces porque lo hiciste?-

Me quede un minuto en silencio, realmente no se le escapaba ningún detalle -…no te lo puedo decir, Hinata se que estuvo mal pero realmente me gustaría, ya sabes, ser amigos-

El escuchar la palabra "amigos" la alegro un poco, aunque en su cara quedaba ese rastro de seriedad que, a decir verdad, no me agradaba tanto en ella.

-No lo se Sasuke- dijo finalmente- ¿Cómo podemos ser amigos si ni siquiera me dices que te paso?-

-Lo siento Hinata, pero es algo complicado de explicar, pronto lo sabrás, te lo prometo pero…dudo mucho que quieras ser mi amiga después de saberlo-

No debe de ser tan malo,… yo creo que si podemos ser amigos- me dirigió una hermosa sonrisa, di un largo suspiro y se la devolví.

Creo que ya es hora de regresar con Kiba, ¿Nos quieres acompañar?- me pregunto

No, mejor no, creo que no le caigo muy bien a tu amigo-

Descuida, así es el, pero una vez que se conozcan se van a agradar mucho-

Si, seguramente- dije en tono sarcástico, el cual creo, no supo distinguir ya que su sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

Con un gesto de mano se despidió de mí, le seguí con la vista hasta que hubo desaparecido, di media vuelta hacia la salida, tenia que hablar de algo con Itachi…

* * *

**Disculpen ustedes si el capi estuvo algo corto pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo (si lo se -_-u muchas excusas, pero es la verdad xD)Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**alegresweet**

**Tenchi-Uchiha**

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga**

**istharneko**

**adrifernan19**

**hinatauchiha20**

**como quiera agradesco enormemente a las personas que me dejan reviews, es un gusto y una motivacion el recibirlos y claro agradesco tambien a las personas que leen mi fic y espero sus reviews con criticas, sugerencias, dudas, etc. todos son bien recibidos.**

**Que esten bien, nos leemos pronto!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola!!! despues de unas largas y merecidas vacasiones xD regreso a mi viciooo, espero que les guste este capi . ahora si actualizare pronto lo prometo xD_**

**_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K._**

* * *

No acudí a las siguientes clases, fui directo a la casa de Itachi- no es justo que no me deje tener mi propia casa, tanto él como su novia se negaron rotundamente; el porque según no me quiere perder de vista y Eryn, por su parte, dice que sin mi, la casa se sentiría mas vacía… pero bueno, quien los manda a comprar una casa tan grande, en un lugar prácticamente deshabitado.

Al llegar me recibió Eryn mostrándome una gran sonrisa, que al segundo se desvaneció al ver mi semblante serio.

-¿Tan mal te fue?- me pregunto preocupada

-No, de hecho, somos amigos- le dirigí una rápida sonrisa que al poco tiempo desapareció.

-¿Entonces porque esa cara?-

-Eryn así es mi cara- respondí fastidiado

-Valla vienes de un humor…sabes a lo que me refiero Sasuke-

Solté un suspiro-Es que, algo no anda bien…hay un chico, se junta mucho con Hinata, hay algo extraño con el…-

-Tal vez sea solo tu imaginación Sasuke-

-Hay hermanito- se escucho la voz de Itachi, el iba bajando las escaleras- eres tan ingenuo… a eso se le llaman "celos"- me contesto en tono de burla.

-¿Y a ti quien te pregunto?- respondí cortante

-Hmp… tu debilidad por esa humana hace estragos en tu cabeza-

-Tranquilo Itachi, te recuerdo que Eryn también fue humana, eres el menos indicado para hablar de debilidades, ya que convertirla fue en contra de tus principios "pacifistas"-

-Respeto la vida de los humanos, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda tener lo que yo quiero- Itachi se acerco a Eryn, con una mano la tomo de la cintura y con la otra la cabeza se acercaron lentamente hasta acabar en un beso. Su beso se prolongo lo suficiente como para que fuera inevitable para mi el no interrumpirlos.

-Vallan a una habitación- les dije enojado, en parte creo que le tenia algo de envidia a Itachi…

Eryn soltó una risita ante mi comentario, interrumpiendo el beso.

-Me parece perfecto…alfil piensas ototo- después de decir esto, Itachi cargo a Eryn en brazos y al siguiente segundo solo se escucho un portazo en la planta alta.

-Hmp…- fui directo a la sala, me senté en un sillón y me dedique a observar la casa, Eryn tenia razón, era una casa demasiado grande para dos personas, e incluso para tres. Nunca antes lo había notado, ahora entiendo el porque de las ideas locas de Eryn. El querer adoptar niños si que fue una locura. Cerré los ojos recordando aquellos días.

_Flash back:_

Nos mudamos a esta casa a un año de haber convertido a Eryn, pensándolo bien, desde que Itachi lo hizo ella siempre ha dicho lo mismo

-Itachi, ¿No lo podríamos intentar otra vez?- le rogaba ella

-Por mi encantado, pero no quiero que te ilusiones, sabes que es imposible amor- le contesto el con un tono de dulzura, que jamás lo había escuchado en el.

-Pero eso no lo sabes completamente, que tal si…-

-Eryn, los tres estamos muertos, por lo tanto es imposible para ti concebir un hijo, y si eso llegara a suceder, en todo caso su hijo saldría muerto- le dije yo

-¡Cállate Sasuke! ¡No te metas en esto!- me gritó Itachi

Hablar de ese tema realmente lo ponía muy mal, era una de las cosas que Eryn mas anhelaba y el no se lo podía dar, el se sentía realmente frustrado e impotente.

-Creo que Sasuke tiene razón – su tono de voz era de inmensa tristeza, mientras se asomaba de sus labios una nostálgica sonrisa, se dedico a ver la lluvia caer fuera de la ventana en silencio. Itachi se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Eryn daría todo lo que tengo, hasta mi "vida", solo para que no te sientas así-

-No seas tonto, sin ti nada, ni siquiera mi existencia tendría sentido – ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Eryn repentinamente hablo, separándose un poco de Itachi- ¡Ya se! ¿Qué te parece si adoptamos niños Itachi?- dijo con repentina alegría

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a niños…humanos?- pregunto Itachi confundido

-¡Si! ¿No te lo imaginas? Los cuidaríamos como si fueran nuestros propios hijos y…- Itachi la volvió a abrazar interrumpiéndola

-Tal vez- contesto con tranquilidad- pero ahora no estas en condiciones de permanecer tanto tiempo junto a un humano, espera a que tu autocontrol sea el suficiente.-

-Pero…-

-Por favor amor, no creo que ahora sea el momento-

-Pero…-

-Además, tenemos toda la eternidad- Itachi acaricio el rostro de Eryn y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Creo que tienes razón, no es bueno forzar las cosas- ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Fin Flash back_

Desde que Itachi se enamoro de Eryn ha cambiado mucho, ella hace que su carga no sea tan pesada, desde el accidente el quiso tomar el papel de padre, y pues realmente lo logro ya que nunca me deja en paz y el casarse con Eryn fue un motivo mas que lo hizo "reforzar" su paternidad, creo que de alguna forma, se siente obligado a protegernos a ambos. En ocasiones llega a ser muy molesto, de hecho solo ha cambiado ya que se ha vuelto mas cariñoso, y eso solo con Eryn, por mi parte se ha vuelto mucho mas fastidioso que antes.

-"Hmp, tendré que hablar seriamente con Eryn acerca de algunas cuantas cosas que debemos ajustar"-

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por un golpe que se escucho en la planta alta.

-¡Cálmense!- les grite. Me pregunto ¿Qué estarán haciendo para causar tanto ruido?...No, pensándolo bien, no quiero saber…

-Lamento haberte asustado Uchiha…- se escucho una voz sombría atrás de mi.

Me voltee bruscamente y dirigí mi vista hacia las tres personas que tenia en frente ¿Cómo es posible que no los haya escuchado venir?

-Sabaku no… ¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunte irritado.

* * *

Hoy el día estuvo muy raro, pero me siento feliz ya que Sasuke se disculpo conmigo. Después de hablar con el regrese a la cafetería y me encontré con un Kiba súper enfurruñado, me recordó a un pequeño niño haciendo sus berrinches, todo el resto del día se la paso así. Al principio se me hizo gracioso e infantil pero después se volvió un poco molesto.

-¿Qué te sucede Kiba?- le pregunte

-Tú lo sabes bien- me respondió de manera grosera

-¡No te entiendo! ¿Por qué estas enojado? ¿¡Porque te desquitas conmigo!?- le pregunte irritada.

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Como que porque!? , te fuiste con ese y me dejaste aquí plantado-

-El solo hablo conmigo ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-

-¡Claro! , solo te dice unas cuantas palabras dulces y ya, de nuevo estas tras el, pues felicidades Hinata ahora formas parte del 90% de chicas que quieren algo con el- cada palabra me dolía y no solo por su significado, si no porque nunca había visto tan enojado a Kiba y menos conmigo, en todo caso, yo no andaba tras el, bueno…no estoy segura, pero si así fuera, ¿Seria otra mas del montón? Como dice Kiba…realmente no quiero ser así, como las demás.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta de el? ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?-

-¡No lo se! Hay algo malo con el ¡yo que se! Es solo que… no quiero que te lastime Hinata.-

-Kiba…-

-¡Júntate con el si quieres! Pero…ten cuidado- su voz se tranquilizo un poco, al parecer ya no se encontraba tan molesto como antes.

-Kiba, no te preocupes por mi –le dije cariñosamente- se lo que hago-

-Espero que si, lo ultimo que quiero es que salgas lastimada- me decía mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

Salimos de la escuela y el me acompaño hasta mi casa como de costumbre.

-Bueno, supongo que nos vemos el lunes- le dije

-Si, hasta el lunes- me contesto, me dirigió una sonrisa la cual no supo disimular bien, sabia que aun estaba enojado._ No me gustaba verlo asi, no me gustaba que se enojara conmigo_- ¿Me perdonas?- le dije en tono un tanto infantil, el me miro en silencio _¿Con que eso no era suficiente eh?_ Me concentre unos segundos, s con esto convencia a papá era imposible que no convenciera a Kiba,cerre los ojos, espere unos segundos, y los volvi a abrir. ¡Bien! habia dado en el blanco, nadie se podia resistir a mi carita de perrito- ¿Me perdonas kiba, onegai?- le pregunte en tono mas infantil.

El solto un gran suspiro- Odio cuando haces eso, no me dejas ninguna opcion- admitio derotado poco despues me dirigio una gran sonrisa la cual yo feliz se la devolvi_ ese es el Kiba de siempre._ Puso una mano sobre mi cabeza, revolvio mi cabello y se despidio de mi.

Camino rumbo a su casa, cerré la puerta en cuanto ya no pude verlo. Fui a la sala, afín era fin de semana, aunque por alguna razón, se mentía aburrida de solo pensarlo. Me recosté en el sofá y prendí la tele, por lo visto Hanabi ya no estaba aquí. A veces pienso que seria mejor si ella viviera aquí, así la casa ya no estaría tan vacía. Sonó el teléfono, estire una mano para tomarlo, cuando atendí la llamada me di cuenta que se trataba de mi padre.

-Hola hija ¿Cómo estas?- su voz sonaba algo rara

-Muy bien papa ¿y tu?-

-Bien, bien hija…- se quedo unos minutos en silencio

-Y bueno, ¿A que se debe tú llamada padre?-

Este… veras, hoy en la mañana vi las noticias locales y realmente me perturbaron, las muertes ascendieron a 15 personas en un mes; eso me hizo pensar en ti y en que estas viviendo sola…-

-Pero papá, estoy bien…- le respondí, realmente estaba exagerando.

-Lo se, pero no quiero correr riesgos, por eso eh decidido que Neji ira a vivir contigo.-

-¿¡Que cosa!?- grité.

**_Wahaha hasta aqui lo dejo ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? onegai dejen reviews!! es parte de mi dieta balanceada xD muy pronto estare con el prox capi ^^ criticas, dudas y sugerencias asi como todo tipo de comentarios seran bien recibidos._**

**_Agradesco todos los reviews que me mandan ^^_**

**viicoviic:_ gracias por tu review y dejame decir que yo tambien me quede intrigada con tu fic "del odio al amor hay un paso" esta muy interesante y me encanta! sigue asi ^^_**

**hinatauchiha20:_ gracias y si, lamento que mis capis sean algo cortos pero la vdd siendote sincera, hay veces en las que me da mucha flojera copiar del cuaderno a la compu xD pero prometo que tratare de hacerlos mas largos._**

**istharneko:_ tambien a ti gracias por tu review y si creo que esa vez me tarde mucho pero bueno ya alfin tengo mi makina y pues aun me queda un mes de vacaciones asi que estare actualizando muy seguido. Y te aseguro que en proximos capitulos se hara mucho mas obvia la rivalidad entre Kiba y Sasuke :P_**

**DarkAmy-chan: _gracias por tu review, me alegra que te sigas pasando por este fic ^^ y si Ino y Sakura son unas malditas, lastima que haran de las suyas mas adelante ¬¬ pero...Sakura es mas maldita, a ella la odio xD._**

**adrifernan19:_ me alegra que te haya gustado el capi , espero que este tambien te agrade y me sigas comentando ^^_**

**Rach Black:_ Gracias, no sabes cuanto me anima el saber que les agrada tanto mi fic y es un hecho! prometo actualizar pronto xD, espero y sigas dejando reviews ^^_**

**Betty:_ Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic espero y lo continues leyendo, por cierto ami tambien me encanto la saga de twilight, de hecho me base un poco en los libros para darle ese estilo a mi fic ^^_**

**_Continuen dejando reviews los aprecio muchisimo :P_**

**_cuidense!! matta nee!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Gomen!!! enserioo lamento muchisimo el retraso pero pues bueno aqui les traigo el capi 9 espero que lo disfruten ^^ sin mas que decir los dejo leer !!_**

**_Naruto es propiedad del Sr. K. ^^_**

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- volví a preguntar impaciente.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, no seas tan maleducado- me dijo Itachi, quien junto con Eryn se encontraban saludando a los "intrusos".

-Por favor discúlpennos, nosotros somos los maleducados aquí por llegar de improvisto- se disculpo la rubia de ojos verdes_ de una manera muy educada no hay que negarlo, pero eso no le quitaba lo fastidioso a su visita_ y hermana mayor de los otros dos que la acompañaban, Temari.

-No se disculpen, saben que siempre son bienvenidos aquí- contestó Eryn mientras la abrazaba, esas dos se hicieron muy amigas desde que se conocieron.

-¿Y se podría saber la razón de su visita?- preguntó Itachi

-A si pues… es un asunto delicado- dijo ahora el castaño y hermano mediano de los tres, Kankuro – se trata de los múltiples asesinatos sin explicación que han ocurrido aquí en la ciudad. Estamos al tanto de la forma de vida que han elegido ustedes dos – se dirigió hacia Eryn e Itachi- pero por otra parte…- las miradas de todos se posaron en mi y de antemano supe a que conclusión habían llegado.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Piensan que yo lo hice!?- pregunte molesto

-Bueno, esa fue la única conclusión lógica a la que pudimos llegar – estuve a punto de reprocharles por tal falsa acusación pero ella levanto sus manos con la intención de hacerme callar para que ella pudiera hablar- Sasuke, no vinimos a juzgarte, solo a advertirte que si continuas así, se van a levantar sospechas y vendrán las consecuencias- termino de decir.

-¡Pero yo no lo hice!- les grité - ¿¡No se les paso por la mente el hecho de que tal ves yo no lo hice!?- Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando, hasta que desde una esquina se distinguió la voz irritada del pelirrojo hermano menor de los tres, Gaara.

-¿Entonces quien lo hizo?- Estaba notoriamente fastidiado por todo esto –_y quien no lo estaría-_ El no había participado en la conversación…hasta ahora.

-No lo sabemos- Intervino Itachi- también hemos estado al pendiente de las noticias, y al principio yo igual pensé que Sasuke se había excedido, pero no es así, el no ha salido mas que para ir a la escuela y en este momento su atención no se concentra en la comida exactamente…-

Sus expresiones pasaron a ser de confusión ante ese último comentario –_Como siempre Itachi hablando de más…-_ pero pronto Temari volvió a hablar.

-Eso temíamos – admitió

-¿A que te refieres Temari?- pregunto Eryn, con notoria preocupación

-Esperábamos que fuera Sasuke, era la opción mas lógica y se podías solucionar sin conflicto alguno…también consideramos otra opción pero es un tanto ilógica-

-¿Y porque lo es?- pregunto Itachi con interés.

-Bueno, los ataques han sucedido entre la frontera con su ciudad y nuestra ciudad, si no fue Sasuke quien hizo eso la pregunta es: ¿Quién fue tan hábil como para evadir nuestros sentidos?, eso es prácticamente imposible y tanto ustedes como nosotros nos dimos cuentas hasta que apareció en las noticias. Por eso es que lo consideramos ilógico, nosotros nos habríamos dado cuenta.-

Se produjo un largo silencio hasta que yo hablé.

-¿Y no se les ocurrió alguna otra razón? ¿No pensaron que talvez solo se trata de un simple asesino humano?-

-¿Qué parte de: "fueron encontrados 10 cadáveres sin rastro alguno de sangre en su interior" no entendiste? ¿Acaso te suena familiar Uchiha?- preguntó Gaara con impaciencia.

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza conteniendo el enojo, realmente me había visto estupido al decir eso, pero uno nunca sabe, con lo locos que están ahora los humanos, todo puede pasar…

-Creo que a Sasuke se le pasó ese pequeño detalle- dijo Eryn con nerviosismo, se había creado una atmósfera muy pesada e incomoda,

-Pues ahora que sabemos que no fue Sasuke, lo principal es saber quien fue y averiguar si es un amigo o enemigo- intervino Temari.

-Estaremos en contacto, por ahora regresaremos a nuestro hogar- finalizó Kankuro

-Por supuesto, regresen cuando quieran, siempre serán bienvenidos- contestó alegre Eryn.

-Gracias, hasta luego- se despidió Temari.

Un segundo después, los tres desaparecieron. Después de eso me dirigí a la puerta principal.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- me pregunto Itachi con recelo.

-Tengo hambre, voy a comer- le contesté sin ánimos, desde hace una semana que no lo había hecho como se debía.

-¿Acaso eres idiota Sasuke? ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que los Sabaku-no nos vinieron a decir? No vas a salir a cazar hasta que se resuelva este asunto- me ordenó, realmente este asunto le preocupaba, nunca lo había notado tan chocante…y eso ya es decir mucho.

-¿Y entonces que se supone que deba hacer?- le pregunte irritado

-Pues por ahora hacer lo que Eryn y yo… las unidades de sangre están en la nevera de arriba-

-Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?- le pregunte incrédulo, ¿Realmente espera que yo haga eso?

-Tómalo o déjalo…- después de decir eso, Itachi se sentó en el sillón de la sala dándome la espalda y se puso a ver las noticias.

Subí las escaleras dando fuertes golpes con mis pies, me sentía frustrado, fui al cuarto abrí la nevera y saque un paquete de sangre. No era tan malo, de hecho era lo mismo a excepción de que… ¿En donde estaba toda la diversión, la emoción que conlleva el cazar a una victima?

-"Hmp supongo que esta bien por ahora, mientras no me muera de hambre"- pensé

Me detuve un segundo a analizar lo que acababa de decir "Ha ¿Morir?" que gracioso, debo dejar de usar esas expresiones de humanos cuando no estoy en presencia de uno.

-Ah, aquí estas Sasuke- Eryn entró al cuarto, me observó durante unos segundos, su vista paso de la bolsa de sangre hacia mí y viceversa, luego me sonrió- me alegra que al fin hayas decidido alimentarte como nosotros-

-No te emociones Eryn, no será por mucho tiempo- le dije tratando de apagar sus falsas ilusiones, esto es como dicen: "situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas".

-Aja, eso dices tu- me contestó alegre y con una gran sonrisa instalada en su cara.

* * *

-¡Papá! ¿Cómo de que Neji vendrá a vivir conmigo?- le pregunté sorprendida

-Lo siento hija, pero no puedo permitir que andes sola por ahí-

-Pero… ¿Por qué Neji, porque no se viene a vivir conmigo Hanabi?- le pregunte

-Si claro, Hanabi te va a proteger ¿No?- me contestó en un tono sarcástico

-Pues no, pero al menos me podría hacer compañía-

-Neji te puede hacer compañía- Era imposible hacer que mi padre desistiera de su decisión de enviar a Neji conmigo, ya lo sabía, pero aun tenía que intentarlo al menos ¿No?

-Pero papá…-

-Sin peros jovencita… mira Hinata, sólo será por poco tiempo y si te sientes más cómoda con hanabi ahí, dejare que valla cuantas veces quiera, pero lo único que deseo es saber que no estas sola y sobre todo…segura-

-De acuerdo papá- acepté sin ánimos. Al menos dijo que Hanabi podía venir cuantas veces quisiera, eso ya era algo.

-Gracias hija, mañana ira Neji a instalarse, cuídate- se despidió de mí

-Si papá, adiós- colgué.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, ahora si actualizare lo mas pronto posible, mañana actualizare mis fics: My angel y el NejixTen, que por cierto si les agrada esa pareja las invito a leer este nuevo proyecto, necesito conocer los puntos de vista de diferentes lectoras ^^ espero y se animen a pasar. Tambien en el transcurso de la semana actualizare los otros fics que me quedan y talves comenzare de nuevo con el de The crush :P_**

**_agradesco a todos ustedes lectores que no me dejan en el olvido, ustedes hacen feliz a una niña :3_**

**_hinatauchiha20_**

**_Pamelix_**

**_leosapiens29_**

**_adrifernan19_**

**_hitari uchiha_**

**_Miyuki-san_**

**_Rach Black_**

**_Dark Amy-chan_**

**_viicoviic_**

**_Que esten bien, onegai dejen reviews, se los agradesco de todo corazon ^^_**

**_matta nee!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Bueno, no sé cómo decir esto así que solo lo diré: HE VUELTO! Y extrañamente con un capitulo más de este fic. SI, había dicho que no lo iba a continuar, y SI, también dije que lo iba a borrar, pero que creen? Me paso algo muy extraño, hace algunos días recibí un review; si, alguien me dejo un review en esta historia, pueden creerlo? A mí me tomo un par de minutos asimilarlo, y debo de admitir que de cierta manera me "conmovió" eso, más la suma de que últimamente no he tenido nada de inspiración y admitámoslo, poco talento y ganas que me dije a mi misma: vuelve a leer esa condenada historia, desarróllala bien y termínala, en vez de estar ideando nuevas cosas, que mejor que trabajar con lo que ya tengo, así que heme aquí. No sé qué clase de reacción vallan a tener… espero que una buena, no les prometo nada más que este capítulo, ya el tiempo dirá que rumbo tomara. Intentare terminarlo, me servirían mucho algunas ideas por cierto…_

Naruto no es mío.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baje del auto azotando la puerta. Neji no hizo más que mirarme con reproche y negar con la cabeza.

-Pasare por usted a las 3.-

-H-hai.- sin poder evitarlo me sonroje, apenada. Estaba actuando de una manera muy infantil. –G-gomen, Nii-san, te veré después.-

Y sin decir nada más, se fue. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa de la paranoia de mi padre, pero no podía sentirme más que frustrada. Ya había pasado un mes desde que mi padre había decidido que él viviera conmigo, "por mi seguridad" había dicho; en un lugar donde nunca pasa nada, no tiene sentido el intentar "protegerme". A menos que sea de mi misma, debido a que estos últimos días he estado más torpe de lo normal, pero eso no se puede evitar, mi falta de atención y coordinación se debía a cierto asunto que rondaba por mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, o debería decir, alguien…

Sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y comencé a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela. Vacíos. Completamente vacíos. Y no me sorprende, aún estaba oscuro. Seis y media de la mañana, mis clases empezaban a las siete y media, ¿¡que rayos pasaba con Neji!

Suspire cansada y comencé a caminar rumbo al salón, era un largo trayecto, debía atravesar un largo pasillo, doblar a la derecha recorriendo otro pasillo más extenso, el cual tenía vista al patio trasero del colegio, había canchas de basquetbol y de futbol; y un gran tramo de campo . Más allá del campo había un frondoso bosque.

Disminuí mi caminar al pasar por este pasillo, la vista que se podía apreciar desde él no tenía precio, el campo se encontraba ligeramente cubierto por una capa de neblina, y los rayos del sol apenas comenzaban a esparcirse por el cielo.

La poca claridad del amanecer me permitió observar a lo lejos una figura alta y oscura, caminando por el borde del espeso bosque, el cual lucia escalofriante. Me tomo unos minutos y un par de intentos ajustando mi visión para caer en cuenta que esa persona se parecía mucho a Sasuke… o al menos eso creía, no lograba distinguir muy bien del todo. Sí, mi familia poseía un sentido de la vista excepcional, pero tampoco contaba con una mira telescópica.

Seguí mi camino al ver que aquella figura había desaparecido en la negrura del bosque. El sentimiento de inquietud que había sentido por algunos breves segundos desapareció al toparme con unas escaleras frente a mí y al recordar que mi salón quedaba en el tercer piso.

Subí lentamente las escaleras, mi cuerpo se resistía a avanzar.

-¿Qué pasa? Normalmente no soy así…- susurre irritada. Yo no era floja, para nada, y no había hecho gran cosa el día anterior, porque me sentía tan cansada?

Con un gran esfuerzo continúe y llegue pronto al salón, para encontrarlo completamente sumido en la oscuridad. Tantee la pared en busca del interruptor, sin embargo mis piernas fallaron al caminar y temí encontrarme pronto en el suelo… pero no lo hice.

-¿Qué te pasa Hyuga?- La voz sin emoción alguna de Sasuke se escuchó detrás de mí. La luz del salón se encendió, y gire ligeramente la cabeza para observar como éste con su mano derecha me sujetaba de la parte de atrás de mi blusa para que no cayera, mientras que aún no removía su mano izquierda del interruptor.

Mantenía el ceño fruncido pero su rostro mostraba desconcierto.

Estando en tan curiosa situación no pude evitar pensar que él realmente poseía gran fuerza, si alzara mis piernas seguramente podría sostenerme y llevarme cargando hasta mi asiento, claro, si en el proceso no acabara ahorcada por mi propia blusa.

-G-gomen, me tropecé.-

-Hmp.- soltó su agarre, me miro una vez más y luego caminó silenciosamente hasta una mesa que se encontraba en la esquina, al final del salón.

Acomode mi blusa, la cual se me había desfajado un poco de la parte de atrás, por suerte usaba blusas demasiado grandes y largas así que estaba segura que no se me había visto nada.

Coloque mis cosas sobre una mesa a la mitad del salón, y acordándome de lo que había visto minutos antes.

-Oye Sasuke...- gire un poco mi cabeza en su dirección, pero evite mirarlo, mientras sacaba mis útiles de la mochila. No respondió, pero sentía su penetrante mirada sobre mí, así que sabía que me había escuchado, continúe.- A-acaso, ¿T-tú eras quien caminaba al borde del bosque hace rato?-

El agarre de mi mano aumentaba, estrujando una parte de la mochila al no obtener respuesta, unos minutos de incomodo silencio se instalaron en el ambiente y después de unas cuantas vacilaciones lo encaré. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sin poder evitarlo, me perdí en sus oscuras orbes, como usualmente solía pasar cada vez que nos mirábamos. Más sin embargo algo llamó mi atención. Note en su mirar un deje de lo que me pareció era desconcierto, que luego se transformó en preocupación, algo muy extraño pues su expresión casi siempre era carente de emociones.

Rompió nuestro contacto, mirando hacia otro lado, poco después se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a mí. Intente ignorarlo para que pasara de largo, así que regrese a mi tarea de sacar de mi maletín las libretas y demás útiles para poder ordenarlos en mi escritorio, cuando, sorprendida, sentí su presencia detrás de donde yo me encontraba. Me quedé helada, y no pude evitar la molesta sensación de un escalofrió recorriendo mi columna vertebral al sentir su cálido aliento chocando contra mi oreja mientras él me susurraba su respuesta.

-¿Y que si era yo Hyuga?-

Mordí mi labio inferior, su voz se había tornado más grave de lo normal, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara rápidamente, y mis piernas comenzaran a temblar sin que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Una gota de sudor cruzó desde mi frente hasta el final de mi cuello, dejándome con una sensación helada. Cerré mis ojos y aguante la respiración por algunos segundos intentando calmarme, ya había dado el primer paso, no había tiempo de acobardarme y echarme para atrás.

Giré sobre mis pies para encararlo, mis manos se aferraron al borde de la mesa para asegurarme de no dar un solo paso hacia él. Cuando lo vi de nuevo pude notar que en su rostro mantenía una sonrisa de medio lado, burlona, mientras que me miraba de manera retadora. Era una expresión anormal en él, y me descolocó tanto que momentáneamente perdí la capacidad de formar una oración coherente.

-¿A-ah? b-bueno es que yo-yo, m-me preguntaba que ha-hacías ahí tan t-temprano…- tome aire rápidamente, estaba actuando como una tonta, y el hecho de sentir calor en mis mejillas lo empeoraba todo. No quería parecer una entrometida, por lo que intente componer mi oración.- el bosque esta oscuro y p-podría ser peligroso ¿Sabes?-

Mi mirada se encontraba fija en el suelo hasta que escuche una suave carcajada resonar en el aula vacía, rápidamente y sin poder creerlo lo voltee a ver, su sonrisa casi imperceptible se había ensanchado y antes de poder procesarlo su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros del mío. Mi ligero sonrojo aumentó, mi cara ardía y no podía apartarme de él porque me encontraba atrapada por el escritorio detrás de mí.

-Creo, Hyuga, que deberías preocuparte más por ti misma, ya que a mi manera de ver…- el acorto la distancia, sin poder evitarlo, cerré los ojos instintivamente, pero los abrí al sentir el contacto de su mejilla helada con la mía que en esos momentos se encontraba ardiendo. Me susurro una vez más al oído.- tú eres la única que corre peligro aquí.-

No comprendía lo que me acababa de decir, pero por alguna razón no le di importancia, el aroma de su cabello, su cuello que estaba a muy poca distancia de mi rostro, todo él, me embriagaba, me sentía como en un trance. No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, disfrutando de esa sensación que nunca antes había sentido, hasta que él se apartó bruscamente, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de entrada se abría, revelando la delgada figura de Tenten; quien al vernos se sorprendió.

Sasuke no dijo nada más, simplemente salió del aula.

Lo que había sucedido me dejo aturdida y sumamente confundida.

.

.

.

.

Salió de aquel salón lo más rápido que pudo, sin lucir sospechoso. Aquello sin duda había estado muy cerca. Se apoyó en las escaleras mientras se tranquilizaba. Cerró los ojos.

La imagen de Hinata sonrojada, su aroma, los latidos de su corazón, el contacto de su mejilla contra la de él, su calor, y las incontrolables ansias que picaban en sus colmillos por morderla. Por poco el… de no haber sido por aquella chica amiga de Hinata.

-_Tienes que controlarte_- se dijo a sí mismo. Ya que en esos momentos tenía un asunto más importante en el cual pensar.

.

.

.

-Bien Hina, habla. ¿Qué hacían tú y Uchiha Sasuke tan juntos?-

-E-eh, n-nosotros, y-yo…- _¿Qué podía decirle a Tenten? ¿Que nos encontrábamos manteniendo una conversación mas o menos normal y que al minuto siguiente había entrado en una especie de trance al tener contacto con su piel y con su aroma? Aquello no tenia explicación…Tal vez el fingir un desmayo me sacaría del aprieto, total, era algo normal en mi.-_ n-no sé de que h-hablas Tenten-san-

La castaña cruzó sus brazos al escuchar la respuesta de la morena y la miró con reproche, pasados unos cuantos minutos soltó un largo suspiro, dejo caer pesadamente sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, así como también su cabeza.- De acuerdo Hina-chan.-

Hinata, quien se encontraba tensa relajo su cuerpo al escuchar que Tenten no insistiría más en el asunto, pero volvió a estar en guardia al ver que la castaña alzó su rostro repentinamente y la miró con determinación.

Pero… no confíes mucho en el ¿de acuerdo? No me da buena espina, tanta perfección y belleza no debe traer nada bueno.-

Hinata miró sin comprender a su amiga… Tenten no lo conocía, de hecho, nunca la había visto conversando con él, ¿como podía decir aquello? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, era algo desconcertante su apariencia, más él no tenía la culpa de haber nacido así, tan… bello.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la morena ante la mirada desconcertada de Tenten, quien con ambas manos en la cadera, el seño fruncido y la boca apretada, la observaba impaciente.

-¡Oye, Hina, deja de fantasear y ponme atención! Te estoy diciendo el por qué no confió en él y no me haces caso.-

-P-ero Tenten-san, tu n-no conoces a Uchiha-san y-y…-

Tenten, quien se encontraba haciendo un puchero, al momento de escuchar aquello me interrumpió. -¿Y tú si lo conoces, Hina-chan?-

Aquella pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría. –Etto…-

-Me lo imagine… no porque seas a la única que le habla en el salón significa que lo hagas- me dijo Tenten con reproche, solamente atiné a agachar mi cabeza y dirigir mi mirada al suelo. Sentí su mano acariciando mi cabello- Oh Hina, lo siento, pero es solo que no me gustaría que te lastimaran, prométeme que no confiaras tan rápido en él ¿si? No sabemos que "mañas" tenga.-

-Hai- le conteste sonriendo tímidamente, no me gustaba cuando Tenten me regañaba, me hacía sentir como una niña pequeña, pero quizás estaba en lo correcto, no debería confiar tan rápido en alguien, después de todo…

No conocía nada de Sasuke Uchiha, mas que su nombre.

"_Pero… conozco sus expresiones, por mínimas que estas sean_." Eso debía contar, aunque sea un poco, después de todo, lo que había dicho Tenten era verdad, por extraño que pareciera, en todo el mes que había pasado, Sasuke solamente me hablaba a mí, por voluntad propia claro, ya que, de vez en cuando en los trabajos de equipo lo obligaban a entablar conversación con los demás.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, no había notado ese detalle si no hasta que Tenten lo mencionó. Repentinamente me entró curiosidad de saber el porqué de aquello.

.

.

.

Llevaba poco más de una hora recorriendo el borde del bosque, una sensación extraña invadió sus sentidos al llegar a ese lugar, sin desearlo su Sharingan se activó, poniéndose a la defensiva. Las aspas de sus ojos giraron rápidamente, Sasuke inspeccionó la zona con la mirada, encontrándose solamente con tenues huellas en la tierra las cuales difícilmente serían percibidas por ojos normales, nada sospechosas si no se tenia en cuenta el distintivo aroma que todo este tiempo en su recorrido había captado o de la pesada atmosfera que se había instalado en aquella zona. Ese aroma y esa sensación no pertenecían a ese lugar, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo la sentía tan familiar.

Continúo caminando, adentrándose en la oscuridad del bosque, mas aquella sensación desapareció rápidamente. Sasuke frunció el seño ante esto, lo que haya sido, su presencia solamente se sentía en las orillas del bosque y se extinguía ahí mismo.

-No se adentró en el bosque, ya lo he revisado…-

Al escuchar aquella voz giró hacia atrás bruscamente, encontrándose con la estoica figura de Gaara, el vampiro pelirrojo de Sunagakure.

Se miraron fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad, el pelirrojo manteniendo su actitud indiferente permaneció inmóvil, a diferencia del pelinegro quien frunció el seño, apretó puños y dientes en señal de frustración.

¿Cómo había sido posible que no sintiera a aquel intruso?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto con rabia contenida.

Mas el pelirrojo ignoró su pregunta y comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras del bosque. Esta de mas decir que eso enfureció a Sasuke, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció frente a Gaara, dispuesto a atacarlo si éste se atrevía nuevamente a ignorarlo.

-Es tu ultima advertencia…- el semblante del Uchiha cambio, sus palabras habían sido pronunciadas ya no con la impaciencia que lo invadía la mayoría de las veces sino con una frialdad arrasadora, su mirada se había afilado y su voz había adquirido un tono mas grave.

Gaara lo observó con sus fríos ojos aguamarina, por un segundo una expresión de desconcierto apareció en sus orbes, y a pesar de que normalmente no habría hecho caso de las exigencias del Uchiha, le dio una respuesta.

-Ha sucedido de nuevo, esta vez lo sentí, quise venir a verlo por mi mismo.-

-Este no es tu territorio, por lo tanto tengo la libertad de matarte aquí y ahora.- Una diabólica sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelinegro. Se dispuso a adoptar una posición de ataque cuando la sonrisa burlona que apareció en el rostro de Gaara lo detuvo.

-Ya he avisado a Itachi de mi visita, y naturalmente me concedió el permiso…- lentamente avanzó directo a Sasuke, este lo miro con rabia al pasar a su lado mientras que el pelirrojo le susurró al oído- tendremos que dejar nuestra pelea para otra ocasión, es una pena que no puedas desobedecer la voluntad de tu hermano mayor.

Y después de decir eso desapareció, dejando solamente un rastro de arena. Invadido por el enojo Sasuke se dedico a destrozar una parte del bosque. No había sido solamente el claro tono de burla con el que Gaara se había dirigido hacia él, sino el hecho de que era cierto que no podía hacer nada. El hecho de que le recalcaran su actual situación jamás había traído consecuencias buenas.

.

.

.

Miré hacia la ventana, a mi izquierda, intentando vislumbrar el pasillo, buscando la figura altiva de Sasuke, no pude evitar que el sonrojo en mi rostro apareciera, y sabía que no tenía que andarme metiendo en asuntos ajenos, pero ya era la tercera clase a la que faltaba en el día y pues, nos tocaba Historia con Kakashi-sensei, y a decir verdad, por lo que había notado en el último mes, esos dos no se llevaban muy bien.

Recuerdo el primer día que tuvimos clase con el sensei, al nombrarlo mientras pasaba asistencia, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, sin responderle. Kakashi-san le sostuvo la mirada, y así, ambos mantuvieron una disputa de miradas hasta que el sensei suspiró cansado, le preguntó que si era el "Uchiha", extrañamente, me pareció detectar un leve tono de desdén en su voz, cosa que Sasuke contestó con su usual monosílabo: "Hmp" y a partir de eso, casi no se dirigen la palabra.

Escuchar mi nombre siendo pronunciado por el profesor me sacó de mis cavilaciones, regresándome a la realidad, mientras el sensei continuaba pasando lista me di cuenta de algo, y la realización me cayó como un balde de agua fría. El nombre de "Kiba Inuzuka" resonó en todo el salón, mas no se escuchó respuesta alguna.

"Hmm…cierto, esta incapacitado."- mencionó Kakashi, mas para sí mismo que para el resto de los estudiantes.

Kiba había comenzado a faltar desde hacía dos semanas.

"Hey! Hina, Kiba-baka ha faltado de nuevo, ¿Has sabido algo de él?" Tenten se inclinó hacia delante para que yo escuchara sus susurros.

"Le llamé a su casa el fin de semana, no hablé con él, pero su hermana me dijo que estaba bien, que aun le faltaba recuperarse completamente y que pronto regresaría" le contesté.

"Si, algo así me dijeron también cuando llamé hace unos días, aunque, ya paso algo de tiempo…"

"¿Crees que deberíamos… no se, visitarlo y ver como esta?"

Tenten estaba a punto de contestarme cuando el sonido de un carraspeo detrás de mi me hizo voltear. Kakashi-sensei lucía fastidiado, di un rápido vistazo al resto del salón y me di cuenta de que estaba prácticamente vació, las clases habían terminado y ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta. Apenada, volví mi vista hacia el profesor.

"Señoritas, les aconsejo que para la próxima vez pongan atención a mi clase…" Tenten y yo bajamos la mirada y le pedimos disculpas. "Muy bien, por otra parte, esta tarde visitaré a su compañero Inuzuka" Kakashi levantó un par de libros que llevaba en la mano. "Le diré de su parte que se mejore, ¿De acuerdo? No se preocupen demasiado, por lo que tengo entendido, no es nada grave lo que tiene, sólo algo viral, como la varicela o la gripe, sólo que muy contagioso, por eso es que no puede asistir."

"Ya veo… bueno, entonces, gracias sensei, y dígale que si no regresa pronto se las verá conmigo." Le dijo Tenten entusiasta, como siempre, mientras levantaba un puño al aire y sonreía triunfante.

"Claro, claro… por cierto, Hyuga-san…" Kakashi volteo a verme, su semblante alegre de antes fue sustituido por un semblante serio, aunque no incomodo, mas bien con un ligero deje de preocupación, al menos de lo que pude percibir.

"¿S-si, sensei?"

"He notado que últimamente se ha estado juntando mucho con Uchiha Sasuke…" un ligero sonrojo involuntario apareció en mi rostro al escuchar la mención de su nombre. "Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero es extraño que solamente a usted le hable…"

Un solo pensamiento cruzó por mi mente "Oh no, ¿es tan obvio que hasta el sensei lo nota? Porque apenas algunas horas atrás me di cuenta de aquello…" mi nerviosismo aumentaba a cada segundo, así como mi incomodidad, no me gustaba el rumbo que esta conversación estaba tomando.

"¿Es por alguna razón en especial?... ¿Acaso están… saliendo?"

Un chillido involuntario salió de mi garganta por la sorpresa, mi corazón se detuvo, o al menos eso sentí, porque repentinamente todo mi cuerpo se volvió de piedra, los colores se me subieron al rostro e inevitablemente comencé a jugar con mis dedos y a balbucear.

"S-se sensei, c-como… d-de d-donde… y-yo n-n-no…" estaba hiperventilando, y si continuaba así sabia que pronto me desmayaría, y a decir verdad Tenten no ayudaba mucho.

"¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Cómo le pregunta eso a Hinata? Ella no esta saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha… ¡es imposible!, el tipo es insufrible y un antisocial, Hinata nunca… verdad Hina? ¡Dile!"

"Etto… y-yo"

"¡Oh, por dios! ¡Estas saliendo con él!" Tenten comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si misma, agarrándose la cabeza, repitiendo cosas sin sentido, para finalmente apuntarme acusadoramente con un dedo, mientras exigía una explicación de mi parte.

"¡N-no estoy saliendo c-con él!" grité apenada, cubriéndome parte de mi rostro con las mangas de mi suéter. "S-solo somos amigos."

Kakashi quien lucia muy divertido con nuestra discusión, pronto calmó los ánimos. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sólo le recomiendo Hyuga-san que elija muy bien a sus amigos… ya que si elige el bando equivocado todo podría resultar mal." Esto ultimo diciéndolo en un susurro casi inaudible.

"¿Cómo dice sensei?" preguntó Tenten.

"Nada, nada… que le llevaré sus saludos a Kiba y le diré que se comunique con ustedes, para que ya no estén tan preocupadas." Después de decir esto y sin mas, Kakashi-sensei salió del salón, alzando una mano a modo de despedida. Tenten y yo nos miramos extrañadas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Tenten.

"N-no lo se."

"Si, fue extraño, pero el sensei tiene razón, odio decir te lo dije pero…"

"Tenten-san te e-encanta decir "te lo dije"…

"Bien, te lo dije! Hina, debes elegir bien a tus amigos… y deja de poner el "-san" quieres? Ya llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos, o… ¿Acaso no me consideras tu amiga?" pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos y un sentimiento de culpa me embargo, ella era mi amiga, mi única a decir verdad, no quería que pensara lo contrario.

"C-claro que eres mi amiga, Tenten-chan"

Sus ojos resplandecieron y pronto una sonrisa ilumino su rostro "Así me gusta Hina-chan, ahora, andando!"

Ambas salimos del aula vacía, había sido un día largo y ansiábamos poder descansar un poco.

.

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba destruyendo el lugar, cuando se detuvo inesperadamente, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y una de sus manos tomo firmemente su nuca. Un repentino dolor lo invadió, miles de punzadas se comenzaron a sentir en aquella área, cosa que provocó que emitiera un gruñido de dolor.

Calló al suelo sin apartar su mano de aquella área, lentamente el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Esto no puede ser… posible.-

Se puso de pie, y al escuchar a lo lejos los ruidos ansiosos de los estudiantes supo que la hora de salida había llegado. Espero unos minutos para tranquilizarse por completo y arreglar su uniforme, apareció en una edificio cerca de los terrenos del colegio, era un salón que los estudiantes de fotografía usaban para revelar sus fotos el cual en ese momento estaba vacío. Camino hacia la salida mezclándose, fallidamente, con los estudiantes.

Un ruido muy característico se escuchó, y por acto reflejo miró hacia los lados buscando una salida rápida, los chillidos de las estudiantes resonaban por el pasillo, y, aunque pacientemente espero que la avalancha de adolescentes le cayera encima, esta nunca llegó. Sin embargo, los chillidos seguían escuchándose. A unos cuantos metros, justo en a entrada del recinto escolar, se podía observar una masa de mujeres chillonas amontonadas para ver quien sabe que…

Pronto, una expresión impropia de Sasuke apareció en su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, y por primera vez no pudo moverse dé la impresión. Ahí, en la entrada de su escuela, recargados sobre SU jaguar negro, estaban Eryn e Itachi, luciéndose como perfectas estatuas griegas.

En cuestión de segundos su atención fue captada por Eryn, quien alegremente agitaba su mano derecha a modo de saludo, luciendo una hermosa y amplia sonrisa dirigida hacia él. Con una velocidad considerada dentro de los estándares de "humanamente posible" Sasuke se aproximó hasta donde estaban ellos. Luciendo una cara de pocos amigos… más bien de odio, en su forma más pura.

"¿Se puede saber que mierda hacen aquí?" pregunto furioso, mirando directamente a Itachi, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y simplemente se limito a señalar a la mujer a su lado. La mirada de Sasuke se concentró en la joven, esposa de su hermano, quien a su vez le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a su marido, para luego confrontar la mirada de su cuñado.

"¿Así es como recibes a tu hermana, luego de que se tomo la molestia de venir por ti a la escuela?"

"Jamás te pediría que vinieras por mi… lamento decírtelo Eryn, pero no tengo tres años, ¿Por qué están aquí, en realidad?

"Tenemos que decirte que…" Comenzó a hablar Itachi, pero fue interrumpido por Eryn.

"Si, si… eso lo hablaremos en el coche, cuando estemos lejos, muy lejos de aquí… asi que por mientras, porque no nos presentas a tu novia? Estudia aquí cierto?"

Los chillidos de las estudiantes se escucharon mas fuerte.

"Que ella no es mi novia Eryn! Si estas locas te llegan a escuchar, la que pagara serás tu."

"Hay bueno, tu "amiga especial"… dime, ¿como es? ¿Es bonita? Vamos Sasuke ya es tiempo que…"

Eryn guardo silencio repentinamente, cosa que captó el interés de Itachi, quien volteo a ver en la dirección que su esposa estaba mirando. Bajando de las escaleras, a unos varios metros de distancia, dos jóvenes venían platicando alegremente, fue cuestión de segundos, pero la mirada perlada de la joven pelinegra se encontró con la de Eryn e Itachi. Sasuke presenció ese contacto con horror, volteándose inmediatamente hacia sus hermanos, empujándolos dentro del auto.

"Andando." Él tomo el mando del coche, mientras que su hermano y su esposa se sentaban en el asiento del copiloto y en la parte de atrás, respectivamente.

"Sasuke, es hermosa! Y parece muy amable, ¿Por qué no la llevas a la casa?"

"¿Estas loca, mujer? Ella no es mi novia". Eryn venia balbuceando y sacando de quicio a Sasuke, mientras que Itachi permanecía en silencio, pensativo.

"¿Con que, una Hyuga huh?"

.

.

.

Sasuke estaciono su auto en el garaje de su casa, cansado de soportar las alucinaciones de Eryn acerca de la boda que celebrarían la próxima semana. Comenzó a caminar a la entrada principal, y justo cuando colocó su mano derecha sobre la perilla de la puerta, la voz de Eryn lo detuvo.

"Ahm, Sasuke… Sobre lo que teníamos que decirte…"

"Dilo después…"

Sin esperar a que Eryn terminara, Sasuke entro a su casa, quedándose por segunda vez pasmado ante lo que se encontró ahí.

"Pero ¿¡Qué mierda están haciendo aquí?"

.

.

.

* * *

_Yisus! Al fin lo terminé, son las 2:10 am y mañana tengo examen jaja no estudie, ahh realmente lamento si los personajes me quedaron algo OC, la verdad es que desde el principio de la historia comencé a escribirlos de esa manera, a partir de este momento intentare apegarme lo mas que pueda a sus personalidades, dentro de lo que cabe, tomando en cuenta lo que ha pasado en la historia. Hablando de eso, no tomen muy en cuenta los capítulos anteriores, me refiero a que tal vez en un punto de la historia me contradiga un poco o confunda detalles, ya que no me acuerdo de lo que escribí y me parece mejor lo que tengo planeado ya. Si alguien sigue leyendo esta historia, les agradecería eternamente si me dejaran un review. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar. Esta historia queda oficialmente des, descontinuada, o sea que, pronto espero tener el capitulo siguiente, ya es hora de terminar estas historias que tengo pendientes. Saludos!_

_Ah si, también lamento el hecho de que intercale narración en 1 persona y en 3ra persona... les molesta eso? como lo preferirían? _


End file.
